Jour X
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Que peutil bien se passer dans la tête d'un groupe d'élèves qui oeuvrent pour la destruction de leur lycée ? OOC et UA. Xday avec les perso de Naruto! J'éspère que vous aimerez!
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête d'un groupe d'élèves qui oeuvrent pour la destruction de leur lycée ? Certainement la même chose que ce qui se passe dans la tête de milliers d'autres étudiants rêvant de la mort subite et inexpliquée de leurs professeurs chéris. Rien d'extraordinaire en fait. Seulement, il existe une différence de taille entre le souhait pur et simple et la concrétisation de l'acte. Vouloir la disparition de son lycée (collège, ou fac...), même avec une haine surhumaine, ne mènera jamais à sa destruction. Quel est le petit élément en plus qui mène au passage à l'acte ?

**Jour X.**

Quelqu'un avait dit de moi : « en fait, on dirait que Dieu l'attire vers le ciel ».

C'était un autre temps… Aujourd'hui, j'observe les membres du club d'athlétisme s'entrainer au saut en hauteur. Personne ne me regarde, je laisse tomber mon masque… durant un court instant. Mon visage est maintenant froid, dénué de tout sentiment. Ou peut-être est-ce encore un autre masque ? En retournant à l'intérieur du lycée, je passe devant les casiers. C'est là que je la vois. Sakura, je suis en dernière année, elle est encore en première. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Les cheveux roses. Drôle de couleur tout de même… Elle m'interpelle. J'ai remis mon masque : souriant, je prends un air surpris.

- Tiens, Naruto sempaï ! Bonjour !

- Sakura-chan… Tu rentres maintenant ? Et ton entrainement ?

- Ah, oui, euh… J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui.

Elle referme la porte de son casier, s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Puis elle continu :

- Au fait, sempaï ! Revenez au club de saut en hauteur, je vous en prie !

- Hein… ?

- Vous manquez à tout le monde. Dire que le meilleure d'entre nous, Naruto sempaï a arrêté… Votre blessure est guérie, maintenant, non ?

- Euh… Ben… Oui.

Elle tient toujours mes mains.

- Alors, sempaï… ! Sautons à nouveau ensemble ! Ok ?

Je prends un air touché, en souriant doucement.

- Merci… Mais bon… Je suis déjà en terminale, alors je dois préparer le bac et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, tu vois ?

- Le bac… mmh…

- Oui. Désolé…

Elle m'a enfin lâché. Elle me fait un signe de main en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Dans ce cas… Venez don nous rendre visite de temps à autre, ok ? Ca nous fera plaisir à tous. Bon, à plus !

Elle part. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Il l'attend. Lui, il s'appelle Kiba. Il est brun, plutôt grand et d'un caractère assez jovial. Mon regard redevient froid quelques instants. Froids pour masquer cette douleur… Elle lui sourit. Je n'aime pas son sourire… Il lui répond par un autre sourire. Ils s'éloignent main dans la main…

Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'il y a encore tout juste un mois…

Ce garçon était mon petit ami.

Je détourne les yeux. Dirigeant mon regard, que je sais triste, malgré mes efforts, vers le sol.

Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, je suis en terminale. Je suis blond, les yeux bleus. Malgré mon physique androgyne, je ne suis pas si petit. En tout cas plus grand que la plus part des filles. Mais ma taille ne m'a jamais désavantagé. Malgré elle, j'étais l'un des meilleurs en saut en hauteur. Je détiens encore le record du lycée. Mais j'ai arrêté. Et oui, vous avez bien compris, je suis attiré par les garçons. Mais ça, ce n'est pas très important.

-------------------------------------------

C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Le reste du groupe discute autour de moi. Je suis assis à ma table en train de regarder plus que de manger mon bento. C'est Ino qui se plaint à Tenten. Lee et Neji sont là eux aussi. J'écoute leur conversation d'une oreille distraite :

- Et puis je me suis encore disputé avec mon père…

- Ouais, je vois le truc.

- C'est toujours ce que disent nos vieux.

Je n'ai pas faim, je referme le couvercle du bento. Tenten le remarque d'ailleurs.

- Hein ? Naruto, tu ne manges plus ?

- Me dis pas que tu fais un régime ! Plaisante Lee.

Je souris. Je ris avec eux de cette blague plutôt nulle. Du moins, je ris en apparence. Je les quitte alors, je retourne regarder l'entrainement au saut en hauteur. Mais je devrais rester de l'autre côté du grillage. Dans un couloir que je devais traverser, je me fais interpeller ; mais je ne l'entends qu'au second appel :

- …maki-kun… Uzumaki-kun !

Je me retourne alors vers la personne qui m'a tiré de mes pensées.

- Ah… Tsunade senseï!

- Tu m'as l'air un peu dans la lune.

Me fait-elle en souriant gentiment avant d'ajouter :

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Ah… Euh… Je me remets peu à peu.

- Ah ? Bon, si tu vas bien, tant mieux. Et tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Hein ?

Elle est la responsable du club d'athlétisme.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais une erreur en arrêtant le saut en hauteur… Alors que tu avais étais classé second aux rencontres inter-lycée… J'aurais aimé te voir gagner les championnats cette année.

- Oui… Mais bon…

- Il est encore temps… Ca ne te dit pas d'essayer ?

- …

Elle me fait alors signe qu'elle s'en va en me lançant avec un sourire :

- Si l'envie te prend de revenir, fais-le moi savoir… Je t'attends !

Elle s'éloigne alors. Je la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir.

Le professeur, Sakura-chan… Ils veulent tous retrouver celui que j'étais avant ma blessure. Ils me poursuivent.

Mais je ne peux plus sauter.

Je suis de nouveau derrière cette grille. A regarder les autres sauter. Je vois Sakura-chan, qui s'apprête à sauter. Elle s'élance, s'envole et retombe sur le tapis, sans avoir touché la barre. Je l'entends s'écrier :

- Super !! J'ai battu mon propre record !

Elle sourit. Elle est l'étoile montante du club. Elle est heureuse. Moi non…

Plus tard. Je suis dans la salle informatique, un peu avachi sur une chaise, devant un des ordis du bahut. Sur le site de celui-ci. Je remarque alors un salon de chat ; il n'y a que 6 connectés. Je clique dessus.

« Veuillez entrer votre pseudonyme. »

Un pseudo ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ? Voyons…

Je me souviens alors du site sur lequel j'étais tombé il y a un moment. On entrait son prénom et ça nous donnait un surnom. C'était quoi déjà le mien ? Ah, oui…

Disturbed Angel.

J'entre alors sur le salon. Je prends la conversation en cours.

----------------------------------------------

**Polaris** : C'est nul.

**Tidus** : Ouais ! C'est vraiment chiant de se lever le matin.

**Bitter beauty** : C'est clair… c'est lourd !

**Lucid Nightmare** : C'est pas une conversation de jeune, ça (o)…

**Kisa** : On a beaucoup trop de devoirs ! Déjà avec les cours…

**Kisa** : L'école, ça n'a pas de sens. On n'en a pas besoin.

**Tidus** : C'est vrai que c'est inutile.

« Disturbed Angel est entré dans le salon. »

**Bitter** **beauty** : Bienvenue, Disturbed Angel

**Tidus** : Hello !

**Kisa** : Bienvenue !

**Polaris**: Tu te joins à nous, Disturbed Angel ?

**Disturbed Angel** : Bonjour. De quoi vous parlez ?

**Polaris**: On se plaint de tout et de rien.

**Lucid Nightmare** : Bienvenuuue !!

**Lucid Nightmare** : Et si on parlait de choses plus amusantes ?

**Bitter Beauty** : Ouais, on se plaint !

**Kisa** : Il vaut mieux se plaindre, plutôt que de mentir.

**Tidus** : Tous les professeurs aussi sont vraiment pénibles.

**Lucid** **Nightmare** : Mouais…

**GG** : Et aujourd'hui encore, ce chat est l'endroit idéal pour se plaindre.

**Ranran** : Jiraya, le prof d'histoire, comment il me saoule !!!

**Polaris**: C'est clair, c'est vraiment un pervers en plus !

**Disturbed Angel** : Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle disparaisse, l'école.

----------------------------------------------

Je regarde la salle, ils y sont sûrement. Mais je ne vois personne. La conversation continue.

----------------------------------------------

**Tidus** : Haa yesss !

**Lucid Nightmare** : C'est une vraie prison. 5 jours pas semaine, on est enfermés. Toc toc (°x°) ;) laissez-moi sortir !

**Polaris**: Pas bête. On n'a qu'à la faire disparaître.

----------------------------------------------

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Pourquoi cette phrase m'interpelle-t-elle autant ?

----------------------------------------------

**Ranran** : Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Polaris ?

**Polaris**: Vous étiez tous en train de geindre, non ? On a qu'à passer à l'acte !

**Polaris**: Ce dont on n'a pas besoin peut bien disparaître.

**Polaris**: Unissons nos forces ! Libérons-nous !

**Tidus** : Voila une personne bien dangereuse, lol

**Polaris** : Faisons sauter cette école en morceau.

**GG **: Tarée, plutôt…lol

**Ranran** : Un terroriste, peut-être ?

**Tidus** : Ne le prenez pas au sérieux. Il ne se sent plus juste parce qu'on ne peut pas le voir.

**Kisa** : Laisse tomber. C'est juste une grande gueule.

**Lucid Nightmare** : Allez, allez (;\)(/ ;) On se calme, tout le monde les gens !

**Polaris**: Sérieux. Ceux qui ne veulent rien faire fermez-la et regardez.

**Bitter Beauty** : tiens, tous le monde se tait, tout à coup…

**Tidus** : Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

**Polaris**: Toi aussi, ça t'arrange que je ne puisse pas te voire.

**Bitter Beauty** : Mais tu sais faire une bombe, Polaris ?

---------------------------------------------

Ils…sont tous parmi les gens de cette pièce ? Non, pas forcement. Il y a trois salles d'ordinateurs et il y a des PC dans la bibliothèque et dans d'autres pièces.

---------------------------------------------

**Polaris**: Vous savez bien vous plaindre, mais vous n'êtes capables de l'ouvrir qu'ici. Vous êtes des hommes, ou quoi ? Je vais vous faire disparaître aussi.

**Tidus** : Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Lol

-----------------------------------------------

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours.

------------------------------------------------

**Bitter Beauty** : C'est la sonnerie. Dommage ça devenais intéressant.

**Lucid Nightmare** : Bon, ben le débat est ouvert maintenant.

**Kisa** : Tu m'as bien amusé, monsieur le dynamiteur.

**Polaris**: Vous ne me croyez pas, pourtant c'est sérieux.

**Polaris**: Ceux qui sont avec moi, venez me rejoindre dans le salon de Polaris.

-------------------------------------------------

Le salon de Polaris... ?

--------------------------------------------------

**Polaris**: Les indices sont « queue » et « nuit sans sommeil »

**Polaris** : Ceux qui ont réellement envie de le faire, venez me chercher.

**Polaris** : A +

« Polaris a quitté le salon ».

**GG **: Mais c'est un danger public…

**Kisa** : Il passa pour un con. Pff

**Bitter Beauty** : Bon, a+, les gens.

**Ranran **: Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un boulet pareil. Enfin bon… c'était marrant. Bye bye !

« Bitter Beauty a quitté le salon ».

« Ranran a quitté le salon ».

**Tidus** : Quel crétin. J'aurai bien aimé le chercher encore un peu.

----------------------------------------------------

Je quitte moi aussi le salon. Je reste encore assis, des élèves qui n'ont pas cours à cette heure-ci rentrent dans la salle… J'ai eu peur… Rien que parce que j'ai dit « j'aimerais qu'elle disparaisse », ça a tourné comme ça. Les mots de Polaris me reviennent en mémoire.

«Sérieux. Ceux qui ne veulent rien faire, fermez-là et regardez. »

« Vous ne savez que vous plaindre, mais vous n'êtes capables de l'ouvrir qu'ici ! »

« Vous êtes des hommes, ou quoi ?

Je veux trouver son salon. Les indices sont « queue » et « nuit sans sommeil ». Il a dit « le salon »… sûrement… un salon de discussion sur internet… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien voulu dire… ? Je réfléchi encore un peu. La fin des cours arrive, et je rentre avec le groupe. On passe par un quartier animé. On suit presque tous le même chemin. Il y a pal mal d'autres élèves qui trainent par là après les cours. Je les écoute parler.

- Tu n'as pas faim, Tenten ? demande Ino.

- Si. On va se poser quelque part ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Ah, mais Naruto fait un régime en ce moment… Fait Lee en souriant.

Je le regarde et on éclate de rire tous les deux. On laisse les filles se balader avec Neji. Et Lee et moi rentrons chacun chez nous, pressé de rentrer chez nous. Il me demande alors :

- Au fait, où tu étais passé pendant la pause déjeuner ?

- Ah, euh… Dans la salle d'ordinateurs… je chattais.

- Tu chattais ? J'ai essayé une fois, mais c'est pas la peine. Je tape pas assez vite.

Je ne l'écoute plus, je les vois. Ils tous les deux. Encore… Ils se sourient. Encore… Mais, c'est normal. Ils sont ensemble. Et je me retrouve seul. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai fait comme si je m'en fichais royalement. J'ai plaqué un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, me suis le vé du banc où nous étions assis. Et me suis éloigné, toujours sans un mot, ni même un regard. Sinon… J'aurais eut l'air d'une pauvre chose inconsolable… Qui ne sourit pas… Qui ne sait pas en rire.

- Naruto ? M'appelle Lee.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Et je le rejoins en souriant, encore… Ce faux sourire que je hais. Plus tard, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, seul. Personne pour me voir, pour m'entendre… Je me laisse aller. Allongé sur mon lit, sur le côté, mes jambes repliées contre moi. Je pleure… Mais ça va aller. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas quelques chose qui ait souffrir. On est déjà mardi. Demain matin, je dois encore retourner là-bas. Il me faudra sourire. Demain matin,… Après demain,… Les jours suivants… Et la semaine prochaine aussi… Toujours…

C''est alors que j'ai cette vision, ou peut-être était-ce un rêve... Une explosion. Enorme ! Et je suis là… Debout, pieds nus, au milieu des gravas, de ce qu'il reste de l'école. Mon regard parcourt ce chaos. Et,… je souris. Je me réveille alors, revenant à la réalité. Ma phrase me revient en tête.

« On n'a qu'à la faire disparaître… »

Mon cœur bat plus vite… Polaris ne plaisantait pas ? C'était sérieux ? …

« Ce qui sont avec moi, venez me rejoindre dans le salon de Polaris »

« Les indices sont queue et nuit sans sommeil. »

Je me demande si quelqu'un a compris ces mots-clefs… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font en ce moment même… Ils ne sont tout de même pas sérieux… ? Non quand même pas… Pourtant…

« Unissons nos forces. »

« Libérons-nous ! »

Nous voilà le lendemain. De nouveau en cours, dans ce lycée, cette école tant redoutée. Le cours m'ennui. Anglais. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette matière, mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y est pas comme on dit. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Mais mon esprit ne cesse de revenir vers ces fameux indices. Queue… Une queue ? Mais quelle queue ? Queue… Ca se dit « tail » en anglais… pff. Au fait, ça veut dire quoi « Polaris » ? De l'anglais… Je cherche dans mon dico. Ah… voilà.

Polaris.

Etoile du nord.

…

…

... Alors, quel est le rapport avec le mot « queue »… ?

La sonnerie retentit, mais je ne comprends toujours rien. C'est la pause de midi. Je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Je suis maintenant dans la salle de classe. « Queue »… « queue »…

Ino s'approche et regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? L'encyclopédie illustrée des animaux ?

- Ah… oui.

- Oh, les chats sauvages sont trop mignons !!

Elle me prend le livre des mains et continu de s'extasier sur les mignonnes petites bêtes. Ca me fait sourire. Ca me fait du bien de penser à autre chose. Je n'ai qu'à tout oublier. Le saut en hauteur, et lui, ainsi que Sakura-chan…

- Zut ! Cette semaine, côté chance, c'est vraiment la cata… S'exclame Ino, me sortant de mes pensées.

Tenten se tourne vers moi.

- Naruto, tu es de quel signe déjà ?

- Je suis…

Et c'est là que j'ai compris. En voyant un dessin du signe du scorpion. La constellation du même nom été entourée par le dessin de l'animal. Il y avait une étoile au bout de sa queue. Je me suis alors levé et dirigé vers la bibliothèque sous les regards surpris des deux filles. Une fois arrivé, je chercher dans un livre intitulé « Guide des Constellations ». Le trouve l'étoile du nord.

Polaris… La queue de… la petite ourse…

Le soir, à la maison. Je suis assis par terre, adossé contre mon lit. J'ai l'ordi sur mes genoux. J'entre les mots clefs.

Petite ourse nuit sans sommeil.

Il n'y a qu'un seul résultat pour la recherche. C'est une page perso : « Bienvenue sur le salon de Polaris : La petite ourse. »

Le salon de Polaris… J'entre. Le webmaster me demande d'entrer un pseudonyme. Encore… Mais, je n'ai rien à y faire… En plus, il a l'air effrayant… Je laisse tomber. Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette page… Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'ai de contact avec…

Finalement j'entre…

------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre.

-------------------------------------------

Le second sera sûrement en ligne d'ici un jour ou deux.

Vous trouvez comment? L'ambiance ne vous parait pas trop bizarre?

J'avais envie de m'essayer à un genre un peu plus sombre, plus triste. Le caractère des persos est vraiment changé. Mais je trouve qu'il y a des ressemblances. Cette histoire est inspirée d'un des mangas de ma collection. Qui tourne surtout autour de la mort et de la haine. Les personnages se voient poussés par leurs problèmes personnels à trouver une alternative à la vie quotidienne. Mais au fil de l'histroire, des liens se créaient et chacun se retrouve confronté aux problèmes de l'autre. En fait, ça parle plus de la difficulté des relations humaines que de la destruction. Que faire face à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? Comment aider un ami qui souffre alors que l'on souffre soi-même ? Voilà des questions que nous nous sommes tous posé un jour ou l'autre.

Donnez moi votre avis: Reviews siou plait! (-)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse à une reviews : _Désolée pour le « copier/coller ». Mais j'avoue que même si le thème m'inspire beaucoup, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lancer. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'utiliser les perso de Naruto dans cette histoire. Je promets de faire plus d'efforts pour les prochains chapitres. Je dois aussi avouer que je ne pensais pas trouver beaucoup de monde qui ait lu le manga d'origine. Mais bon j'espère que l'auteur de la reviews n'est pas trop fâché. Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée ! _

_Pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, je dirais juste une chose, passez votre chemin. Je ne vous en voudrais ab-so-lu-ment-pas._

_Pour les pseudos : Disturbed Angel ça veut dire : Ange détraqué._

_ Bitter Beauty : Beauté amère._

_Lucid Nightmare : Cauchemar lucide._

_Polaris, vous savez déjà, et les autres n'ont pas d'importance._

**Chapitre 2**

J'entrais donc sur le salon. Prenant la conversation en cours, une nouvelle fois.

---------------------------------

**Polaris** : J'adore tes émoticônes ! Montre m'en d'autre !

**Lucid Nightmare** : ««°-°»» voilà un crabe !

**Polaris** : Trop mimi !

**Lucid Nightmare** : J'ai aussi un petit chien, un chaton et un poussin.

**Lucid Nightmare** : Ha oui, j'ai aussi le raton-laveurs : ((°)) nyik nyik

**Bitter beauty** : Mdr !

« Disturbed Angel a rejoint le salon »

**Bitter beauty** : Un nouveau venu…

**Lucid Nightmare** : Salut !

**Polaris** : Bienvenue !

**Bitter beauty** : Coucou ! Ca va ? ;)

------------------------------------

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi… chaleureux. Le ton de la conversation était vraiment différent de ce à quoi je m'étais attendu…

------------------------------------

**Disturbed Angel** : Euh, oui ça va… merci…

**Polaris** : Félicitation ! Tu as réussi à trouver !

**Disturbed Angel** : Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

**Bitter Beauty** : Moi, le jour même !

**Polaris** : Frimeur !

**Bitter Beauty** : Pff.

**Polaris** : Fais pas boudin !

**Disturbed** **Angel** : Lol.

-------------------------------------

Ont-ils oublié la conversation de l'autre jour ?

-------------------------------------

**Lucid Nightmare** : On va voir combien vont encore nous rejoindre…

**Polaris** : Personne.

**Lucid Nightmare** : T'expliques ?

**Polaris** : Je vous ais choisi tous les trois. Personne d'autre ne pourra entrer.

**Disturbed Angel** : Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ?

**Polaris** : N'est-ce pas toi qui as lancé l'idée ?

-------------------------------------

Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi en ait parlé en premier… C'est moi qui ais tout déclanché.

----------------------------------------

**Polaris** : Au fait, ils sont sympas vos pseudos ! Vous les avez trouvé où ?

**Disturbed** **Angel** : Moi, c'est en me baladant sur le net, je suis tombé sur un site où il suffisait d'entrer son prénom et/ou son nom et ça nous donnait notre pseudo en gothique…

**Lucid** **Nightmare** : Moi aussi !

**Bitter** **Beauty** : Et moi de même ! C'était quoi le nom du site ?

**Polaris** : Oui ! Donne l'adresse je vais essayer !!!

**Disturbed** **Angel** : www. necroticobsession. com/gothname.html

**Bitter** **Beauty**/**Lucid** **Nightmare** : C'est le même !

**Disturbed** **Angel** : ;p

**Polaris** : Je ne connaissais pas encore ce site, je suis en train d'y aller !

**Lucid Nightmare** : Tu aimes ce genre de site Polaris ?

**Polaris** : J'adore !

**Bitter Beauty** : lol.

**Polaris** : Trop bien ! Quand je mets mon nom et mon prénom, ça donne « Morbid Princess » ! J'adore ! Je vais voir juste avec mon prénom !

**Bitter Beauty** : Moi avec mon nom, ça donnait « Vicious Tong »… TT

**Disturbed Angel** : Et moi, avec le nom, ça donnait aussi un truc bizarre « Leather Pleasure ».

**Lucid Nightmare** : Moi, j'ai pas voulu essayer… 0///0

**Polaris** : Mdrrrr « Vicious Mistress ».

**Bitter Beauty** : Xpldr !!!

**Disturbed Angel** : Mdrrrr

**Lucide Nightmare** : Lol. ;)

Disturbed Angel : Je reviens dans trois minutes !

**Polaris** : Comment tu peux être sûr que tu ne vas pas mettre plus de temps ?

**Disturbed Angel** : Re…

**Disturbed Angel** : C'est le temps qu'il faut attendre après avoir mit l'eau dans les ramens avant de les manger ! Miam ! Lol

**Lucid Nightmare** : Bon appétit !

**Bitter Beauty** : Tu manges à cette heure-ci ?

**Disturbed Angel** : Mon tuteur est sorti ce soir, et j'avis pas faim tout à l'heure…

**Polaris** : Tuteur ?

**Polaris** : Excuse ! T'es pas forcé d'en parler.

**Disturbed Angel** : J'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts avant ma naissance.

**Polaris** : Désolé…

**Disturbed Angel** : Vous connaissez le restaurant Ichiraku ?

**Polaris** : Oui !

**Disturbed Angel** : Ils font de super ramens !

**Lucid Nightmare **: C'est clair !

**Bitter Beauty** : Moi je ne connais pas…

**Polaris** : Ah bon ?! oO

**Bitter Beauty** : Disons que je ne sors pas trop…

**Polaris** : Ah… Ok.

Polaris : Vous écoutez quoi comme musique au fait ?

**Lucid Nightmare** : En ce moment, j'écoute en boucle un CD que je viens d'acheter. C'est Jerho.

**Disturbed Angel** : Ah ouais ; je connais, je l'ai aussi j'adore ! Mais y'a aussi Mika, Jack Johnson, Nada Surf, Tété, Led Zeppelin, que j'écoute beaucoup en ce moment…

**Bitter Beauty** : J'adore Led Zeppelin ! Et Pink Floyd aussi, et ACDC… Mais bon j'écoute un peu de tout en fait…

**Disturbed Angel **: Ouais… Moi aussi !

**Lucid Nightmare** : Et toi Polaris ?

**Polaris** : Moi je suis trop fan de Bad Luck !! Ils sortent leur nouvel album demain ! J'adore le chanteur ! J'adore le guitariste ! J'adore tout d'eux ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore !

-----------------------------------------

Polaris s'enflamme d'un coup… Ca me fait rire. On a continué à parler un long moment. Jusque tard dans la nuit… Ou tôt le matin comme vous voulez… Le moment de se séparer est donc arrivé.

-----------------------------------------

**Polaris** : On s'échange nos numéros de tél ?

**Lucid Nightmare** : Ouais.

**Bitter Beauty** : Je l'envoi.

-----------------------------------

On s'est tous échangé nos numéros et puis Bitter Beauty et Lucid Nightmare ont quitté le salon.

-----------------------------------

**Polaris** : Ca m'a fait trop plaisir que tu sois venu ! Reviens vite !

**Disturbed Angel** : Oui ! Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien…

-----------------------------------

J'ai quitté le salon et fermé l'ordi. Finalement c'était une discussion normale… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça… Un rire vrai. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de me forcer… Ils ont tous oublié cette histoire de faire exploser l'école. Mais alors… Pourquoi on s'est tous retrouvé sur ce salon ?

Le lendemain, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me sortir du lit… Je suis couché trop tard. J'ai cours aujourd'hui… Iruka, mon tuteur me dit de manger un truc vite fait avant de filer. J'entends encore la télé. Ils parlent de Bad Luck. C'est le groupe que Polaris adore. Ils disent qu'ils vont se séparer et que l'album qui sort aujourd'hui sera leur dernier…

Je me sens bien aujourd'hui. Plus léger… Je suis en train de rire avec Lee. Je me moque un peu de lui. On mange à la cafétéria aujourd'hui, on est d'ailleurs en train d'y aller. Mais il est de corvée aujourd'hui alors, il va voir le professeur en me disant qu'il me rejoint. J'y vais, je vais essayer de garder une table. Je souris. Je me sens plutôt bien… Mais ces choses-là ne durent jamais… Il est là dans le couloir. Kiba. Je perds mon sourire durant un court moment avant de me reprendre et de reprendre ma marche, un sourire aux lèvres je passe devant lui. Il me salue.

- Yo !

- Salut.

Il me suit du regard, tandis que le dépasse. Il continu :

- Ca a l'air d'aller…

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Rien… je me disais juste que tu serais un peu plus touché par notre rupture…

Je ne me suis pas retourné. Je suis toujours dos à lui.

- Finalement tu es quelqu'un de plutôt froid…

Il sourit toujours. Je réponds à sa dernière phrase :

- Toi aussi… Ca a l'air d'aller bien avec ta copine ? Non ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Bon à plus…

- Mm

Je reprends ma route. Je reste droit. Je ne me retourne pas. Ne surtout pas me retourner. J'arrive enfin au bout du couloir, je tourne. Pourquoi a-t-il continué à me fixer ? J'espère que je souriais assez… Que je n'avais pas trop l'air forcé… Je me sens de nouveau mal. Mais ce n'était pas assez, j'ai à peine franchi le coin que je tombe sur elle. Sakura. Elle s'avance vers moi. Et me lance avec un grand sourire :

- Oh ! Bonjour Naruto sempaï !

- Bonjour.

Je n'aime pas son sourire. Il me paralyse. Je le hais, je la hais. Je me mets à trembler. Elle ne le remarque heureusement pas. Elle continu.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous ne voulez toujours pas revenir avec nous ? Aucun des garçons du club ne vous arrive à la cheville !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas…

- C'est dommage.

- Mm…

- A une autre fois alors !

- Oui.

Je lui souris. Elle aussi. Elle le relance encore, ce grand sourire plein d'innocence et de joie. Je la hais car elle ne sait rien de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Ce n'est pas sa faute pourtant, elle est la cause de tout. Tout ce qui arrive c'est sa faute. C'est leur faute. Je les hais. Non ! Il ne faut pas… Je ne ressens plus la douleur. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je dois devenir encore plus insensible. S'ils voyaient le vrai moi. J'ai l'impression de me voir sur les genoux pleurant dans mes mains. Personne ne doit voir cette partie de moi. Si faible, si laide. Je continu ma route, Lee me retrouve un peu après à la cafétéria. On mange ensemble et il part faire une partie de ses corvées. On a études cet après-midi. Je marche dans le couloir. C'est là que mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un message de … Polaris. Je me fige en le lisant.

« Je n'en peut plus. Pardonne-moi. Merci pour hier. »

Mes tremblements ont repris. Mon regard est alors attiré par une ombre sur le toit. C'est Polaris, je le sais. Je cours, je réussi à envoyer un message aux deux autres.

« Polaris va faire une bêtise ! Venez vite sur le toit ! »

Je cours. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre ! J'arrive enfin sur le toit. Polaris à franchi la rambarde de sécurité. Elle se tient sur le rebord. Elle est proche du vide… Si proche ! Je suis essoufflé. Je la connais. C'est la cousine de Neji je crois… On était dans la même classe l'an passé. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. En fait, je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom… Merde !

- Polaris !!

Elle me reconnaît. Elle comprend qui je suis.

- Disturbed Angel ?

Je m'approche doucement d'elle mais elle me crie de ne pas bouger. Ces joues sont inondées de larmes. Je lui demande alors pourquoi.

- J'en ais assez ! Je ne tiens plus le coup ! Et je n'ai plus rien pour m'aider à le faire !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Bad Luck se sépare ! Ma famille me hait ! Ils préfèrent ma sœur ! Elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut ! Ils lui ont offert le cadeau que je voulais pour mon anniversaire. J'ai encore eut une mauvaise note en maths ! Les autres se sont moqués de moi à cause de la remarque méchante du prof ! Je veux sauter ! De toute façon que je vive ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour personne !

- Arrêtes !

Comment ? Comment des choses aussi simples, peuvent-elles faire autant souffrir ?... Mais… je la comprends. Je la comprends trop bien même… Mon corps se met alors à bouger tout seul. Je passe moi aussi par-dessus la rambarde. Elle me regarde, m'appelle en criant. Je suis maintenant debout face au vide. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Toute la douleur que j'ai en moi, toute cette haine que je ne montre qu'à moi-même une fois seul dans ma chambre… Toute cette douleur me submerge alors… C'est peut-être ça la solution. Ca résoudrait tout.

- Je vais sauter aussi !

- Hein ?! Mais… n…

On entend alors la porte claquer. Elle vient de s'ouvrir violement. Deux garçons sont là, ils sont essoufflés, ils ont dû courir. C'est eux. Lucid Nightmare et Bitter Beauty.

Même si nous avons rit, même si notre conversation d'hier a parlé de tout sauf de l'école, aucun de nous n'avez oublié… Aucun de nous n'avait oublié pourquoi nous nous étions tous retrouvé dans le salon de Polaris. Pour détruire ce monde. Pas nous… Pour détruire ce monde qui, lui, nous tue petit à petit. Le vent s'est mis à souffler emportant ces mots avec lui :

« Faisons-le »

Je ne pourrais pas dire qui les a laissé sortir… Peut-être était-ce moi… Peut-être pas. Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant précis, nous avions tous la même pensée. Nous devions tenir le coup jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'au jour X…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, nous n'avons pas cours. Polaris nous a donné rendez-vous chez Ichiraku. Dans la salle, pas devant le comptoir. Je commande un bol de ramen. Tant qu'à faire autant en profiter pour manger mon plat préféré. Il faut bien se motiver… Et puis, il faut penser à autre chose. Trouver un substitut à toute cette haine que je ressens envers eux. Eux deux.

Je vois Lucid Nightmare et Bitter Beauty. Je ne connais toujours pas leurs noms… Ils sont assis à une table. L'un est roux, avec des yeux bleus, tirant sur le turquoise. Il a un visage plutôt impassible… presque blasé. Remarque je dois avoir le même genre d'expression quand je ne fais pas d'effort… Il a des cernes sous les yeux. L'autre est brun. Avec deux yeux d'un noir profond. Il a la pose du « mec cool » comme on dit… Ils sont tous les deux plus grands que moi… Ils me voient et me saluent. J'apprends que Polaris n'est pas encore arrivée. Je prends place à leur côté. On m'apporte mon bol. Un des avantages de ce resto… Le service est rapide. Je mange donc tranquillement. C'est-à-dire que j'avale tout en deux minutes… Sous le regard un peu surpris des deux autres. On discute encore pendant quelques petites minutes avant que la seule fille du groupe se décide à nous rejoindre.

- Salut ! Désolée pour le retard…

Je me retourne pour la saluer. Je me fige intérieurement en la voyant. La jeune fille timide et introvertie… presque invisible en fait… qu'elle est à l'école, est méconnaissable.

- Salut !

Les deux autres ne sont pas mieux derrière moi… Elle a un look gothique. Elle porte un corsé noir, dont la descente du cou au décolleté ainsi que les manches longues sont transparents, avec une jupe à volant de la même couleur. La jupe lui arrive à mi-mollet. Elle porte aussi des bottes noires. Elle a aussi du rouge à lèvres noir. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait bien le site qu'on lui a envoyé… je la taquine un peu.

- Tu t'es fait belle dit donc !

Elle me répond en commandant une boisson.

- Je m'habille toujours de cette façon quand je n'ai pas cours.

- Ha… ha bon ?

- Bon, on ait les présentations ?

- Ha… euh, ouais.

- Bon je commence. Je suis Polaris, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga. Je suis en terminale, j'ai 18 ans.

- Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, je suis Disturbed Angel. Je suis aussi en terminale et j'ai également 18 ans.

- Bitter Beauty. Mon vrai nom c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai le même âge que vous deux. Mais quelque chose a fait que je me retrouve seulement en première…

Il en restait encore un… Nous l'avons tous les trois regardé. Donc Lucide Nightmare c'était…

- Par élimination, je suis donc Lucid Nightmare… Vous me connaissez sûrement de vue… Je suis Gaara No Subaku. Enseignant en Géologie.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ? Un problème ?

- Non, non.

Hinata et moi avons répondu d'une même voix.

- Je pense qu'on est tous un peu différent que ce que les autres imaginaient... Intervint Sasuke.

Hinata reprend alors la parole.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il faudrait peut-être commencer à parler de ce qui nous intéresse… Nous devons en premier lieu voir si nous sommes tous d'accord sur le projet que nous voulons mener.

Je demande alors :

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes tous ici, dans le but d'établir un plan afin de faire sauter l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous regardons tous dans les yeux. Le regard que nous échangeons alors, a valeur d'un accord tacite. Nous sommes tous bien d'accord sur le pourquoi de notre présence ici. Hinata reprend la parole.

- Imaginez un peu… Un matin, les élèves arriveraient comme d'habitude, pour entamer leur journée de cours. Mais voilà… Il n'y a plus d'école. Juste un tas de gravas…

- Sans aucune victime…

C'est moi qui viens de parler, ensuite c'est Sasuke :

- Un matin, comme ça…

Puis c'est Gaara :

- Comme par magie…

Et enfin Hinata :

- Oui… comme par magie. Personne ne connaîtra l'identité des coupables… Nous quatre allons rendre tout cela possible.

Mon portable se met alors à vibrer. Je regarde. C'est Kiba. Mon regard se voile légèrement. Ca a dut se voir, Sasuke me demande si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui. Mais mon portable se met alors à sonner. C'est encore lui. Je me lève et m'éloigne pour répondre.

- Allo ? Naruto, c'est moi.

« C'est moi », non mais je rêve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis occupé.

- T'as pas reçu un message de ma part ?

- Si, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Pourquoi ?

- Haha ha, désolé mais je me suis trompé de numéro. Il n'était pas pour toi. Oublie ça, ok ?

- Ok.

- Bon à plus !

Et il raccroche. Je n'ai rien pu ajouter… Je vais quand même regarder ce fameux message.

« Désolé pour hier soir… Mais j'aime Sakura. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te tél ce soir ! »

Pff… Alors il l'a trompe elle aussi… Je le hais. Vite il faut que je me recompose un visage. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que Sasuke à continué à m'observer. Il m'a donc vu. Mais je ne le sais pas. Je reviens vers eux en souriant. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Dites ça vous direz de manger quelque chose ? J'ai trop faim !

Hinata me répond avec enthousiasme.

- Ouais ! Mangeons un truc ! Ramen à volonté !

Elle se tourne alors vers Gaara.

- Au fait, c'est vous qui invitez professeur ?

- Ne m'appelez pas professeur dans un moment pareil.

Il rougit en disant ça. Il est trop mignon. Je me mets à rire, suivant Hinata. Je ne vois pas que Sasuke me regarde encore. Semblant vouloir me sonder…

Nos bols nous sont servis. Pendant que nous mangeons, une question me vient à l'esprit.

- Comment est-ce qu'on fabrique une bombe ?

- Aucune idée… Fait Sasuke.

- Ca risque de poser un problème… Remarque Gaara.

- J'ai cherché sur le net. Il y en a de toutes les sortes, mais l'élément que l'ont retrouve dans la majorité des cas c'est la poudre.

- On n'en trouve pas n'importe où.

- Il y en a dans les feux d'artifice, Intervint Gaara.

- Mais il y en a trop peu dedans… Et il en faut en grande quantité pour faire sauter toute l'école.

C'est Sasuke qui vient de parler. Je prends ensuite la parole.

- On a qu'à en acheter petit à petit. Une fois qu'on en aura assez, on pourra fabriquer la bombe et en attendant, on aura qu'à apprendre comment en fabriquer une. Ok ?

Hinata, me sourit alors, les autres aussi, mais c'est beaucoup plus discret.

- Ok, on commence par là.

Nous avons scellé notre promesse de mener notre projet à bien.

- Nous allons le faire…

Nous avions enfin un but… Quelque chose à accomplir dans cette vie, si… si… insipide. Du moins, c'est mon sentiment.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés chez nous. Gaara a raccompagné Hinata. Et Sasuke et moi avons pris le même bus. Puisque nous rentrions dans la même direction. Mais je descends plus tôt. C'est bondé. Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis appuyé contre une des parois. Sasuke est face à moi. Il se fait bousculer par derrière et se rattrape en prenant appuis sur la paroi dans mon dos. Son bras passe à côté de ma tête. Nos regards se croisent quelques seconde. Il réengage alors la conversation.

- Tu sais, e t'ai déjà vu avant. Je t'ai même observé. Tu faisais du saut en hauteur ?

- Oui.

- Tu sautais vraiment bien. C'était magnifique de te voir faire.

Je me sens rougir un peu.

- Merci… Mais j'ai du arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis blessé

- C'était vraiment grave pour que tu n'ais toujours pas repris ?

- Non. La blessure est déjà guérie. Elle n'était pas si grave en elle-même. Mais…

- …

- … Quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre. Je n'ai pas pu. C'était comme si quelque chose en moi avait changé. L'entrainement aurait dû tout arranger après un peu de temps, mais non. Je… ça venais de moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. Juste… Quelque chose avait changé… Comme brisé…

- …

- C'est bizarre ce que je raconte non ?

- …

- La personne avec qui je sortais et tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, le garçon avec qui je sortais est tombé amoureux d'une fille.

- …

- Je réalise maintenant, que ce que l'on perd, ne disparaît pas comme ça dans la nature. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui nous les prend.

Je ne tiens plus, je baisse la tête et laisse tomber mon masque.

- Laisse tombé, je dis n'importe quoi… je suis nul.

On annonce alors mon arrêt. Je descends, on se salut et le bus s'en va. Je me rends compte, qu'il m'a protégé de la foule durant tout le trajet. Il a peut-être senti mon malaise dû à tout ce monde… En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne sourit pas souvent mais pour le peu que j'en ai vu, le sourire lui va bien.

Je me souviens alors du message. J'ouvre mon mobile. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le relire. Je le hais. Quel salop ! … Je supprime le sms.

Sur le chemin du retour, je passe dans plusieurs superettes, mais ils n'avaient pas de feux d'artifice. Pas encore…

-------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! La suite bientôt ! Merci de lire cette fic !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un nouveau jour. Un nouveau projet aussi… Mais toujours cette haine et cette douleur. Pour l'instant rien ne change. Je dois sourire, je dois rire, parler avec les autres. Ne rien laisser paraître. Je marche dans les couloirs de l'école, je me rends à mon prochain cours. On m'interpelle alors. C'est encore Tsunade senseï.

- Uzumaki-kun !

- Bonjour senseï.

Je plaque ce sourire sur mon visage. Encore.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va.

- Tes révisions ? Tu te sens prêt ?

- Plus ou moins.

Je prends un sourire un peu gêné.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas revenir parmi nous ?

- Euh…

- Je vais te demander ça à chaque fois que je te verrais !

- C'est du harcèlement. Dis-je faussement outré.

- Haha ha. Peut-être bien… En tout cas, les portes du club d'athlé te sont toujours ouvertes !

- Merci.

- Bon à bientôt, je dois y aller.

- Oui, au revoir senseï.

Elle s'en va. Je reprends ma route vers la salle de classe. Je souris toujours. Comme si… tout était normal. Seulement quelque chose à changé. Pour quatre personnes. Polaris, la timide et quasi invisible. Lucid Nightmare, le prof asocial et taciturne. Bitter Beauty, le type cool et populaire. Et moi-même… Nous avons changé. Nous avons un but. Un projet. Notre projet. Et personne ne sait encore ce que l'on prépare.

------------------------------------------

POV Ext :

Un peu plus tard, ailleurs dans l'école. Hinata cherchait Gaara. Une question à lui poser. Elle partie vers la salle des profs en premier lieu. Elle surprit alors une conversation. C'était la secrétaire du directeur de l'école et une prof.

- Je ne pense pas que le professeur No Subaku, prenne par à la réunion de tout à l'heure. Il n'aime pas prendre partit.

- C'est vrai, depuis qu'il est ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire un truc comme ça.

- Mais bon, je pense surtout qu'il ne veut pas s'opposer au directeur en donnant son avis…

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il paraîtrait qu'il aurait une relation avec sa fille. Lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Avec Mademoiselle Anko ?

- Oui. On raconte même qu'ils sont fiancés !

- Non !

- Si, si je vous assure !

Hinata regarda la scène d'un œil morne. Elle prit ensuite la direction du bureau de Gaara. Elle vit une jeune femme brune devant la porte.

- Professeur No Subaku ! Ouvrez ! C'est Anko. Je vous ais préparé un bento. Ouvrez !

- …

La porte restait fermée.

- Gaara ! Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Hinata décida alors de s'approcher. La femme la vit alors et s'excusa avant de partir. Hinata toqua à la porte mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Lucid Nightmare…

La porte s'ouvrit après un court instant. Laissant apparaître le roux. Il la laissa entrer.

- On m'a dit que vous seriez ici…

- Je n'aime pas resté avec les autres… Ils m'ennuient. Je n'aime pas devoir prendre par à leurs discussions.

- Alors comme ça… vous êtes fiancé ?

- Que… Quoi ?! On ne sort même pas ensemble elle et moi ! C'est cette femme qui t'a raconté ça ?

- N… non. J'ai… juste en… entendu la rumeur.

- Ca doit être elle qui est allé raconter n'importe quoi. Son père l'a vraiment trop gâté. Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle veut… Si seulement… Si seulement je pouvais être muté…

- …

Le jeune professeur (23 ans) se tourna vers Hinata.

- Au fait… pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Pour cet après midi. Il faudrait un endroit plus discret pour se réunir. Et euh… Vous vivait seul, non ?

- …

- On pourrait se réunir chez vous…

- …

- …

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

- …

- Je n'aime pas faire venir du monde chez moi…

- …

- …

- …

- Mais, il n'y a pas d'autre solution n'est-ce pas… ? Donc, c'est ok, mais juste pour le projet.

Il avait finalement cédé.

Fin POV Ext.

-------------------------------------------

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvé chez Gaara après les cours. C'est Hinata qui lui a demandé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air très emballé au début… Mais il s'est finalement laissé convaincre. Hinata est en train de s'extasier sur la gerbille du professeur. Elle vit dans une sorte d'aquarium rectangulaire, sans couvercle. Au fond, il y a du sable, une roue, et d'autre objet pour divertir le petit animal.

- Waaaaaaaaah ! Trop chou !!

Je me demande quand même comment, lui, notre prof asocial peut avoir une petite bête si mimi. A moins que…

- Senseï, c'est le votre ?

- Oui.

Sasuke se moque un peu.

- Et avec tout le bruit qu'il fait la nuit, puisque c'est un créature nocturne, il vous empêche de dormir, d'où votre pseudo ?

- Mm… En quelque sorte.

- Raaaah ! Il est trop mignon ! J'ai envie de le manger ! S'exclame Hinata.

- Hein ! Fais attention ! Sois plus douce !

C'est plutôt comique, Gaara a l'air complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il arrive un truc à son animal. Je remarque alors, qu'Hinata ne porte plus son uniforme du lycée, contrairement à Sasuke et moi. Je lui pose la question. Elle me répond alors, avec des étoiles tout autour :

- Je suis rentré me changer !

Décidément, elle est totalement différente de celle qu'elle est à l'école. J'en suis presque déstabilisé à chaque fois… Sasuke lui en fait d'abord la remarque. Elle lui répond que c'est à l'école qu'elle n'est pas elle-même. Comme chacun de nous, je pense… Enfin non ! Eux peut-être. Moi, je ne suis réellement moi que lorsque je crois être seul. Je laisse remonter l'être faible et immonde qui vit en moi… Le reste du temps, comme maintenant… Même avec eux, je dois maintenir mon masque…

On a ensuite fait quelques recherches sur le net. Mais il n'y avait rien de précis sur la façon de fabriquer une bombe. Et aucun de nous n'avait une idée de la façon de procéder. La petite joute verbale entre Gaara et Hinata me fait sourire.

- Vraiment **professeur**, vous ne servait pas à grand-chose…

- Arrête de m'appeler professeur quand ça t'arrange !

- Zut alors ! Apparemment, on ne pourra pas faire sauter l'école !

- Mais si, il faut juste un peu de patience…

C'est moi qui viens de parler. Maintenant c'est Hinata qui s'exclame :

- J'ai faim ! Si on faisait une pause ? J'ai acheté du thé et des gâteaux avant de venir…

- Pourquoi pas… répond Gaara avec son ton morne et son éternel air blasé.

Sasuke ne parle pas beaucoup… Je me propose :

- Bonne idée ! Ne bouge pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Joignant, le geste à la parole, je me lève et me dirige vers le meuble où son posé nos affaires. Hinata me suit du regard. Elle me scrute. Je pose les pâtisseries sur un plateau et me retourne vers eux. Elle me pose alors sa question.

- Dis-moi, Naruto. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi veut-il faire sauter l'école ?

Nous y voilà… Sasuke me surprend alors un peu en intervenant.

- Il a ses raisons… Comme chacun de nous ici.

Mais elle continu…

- Pourtant, il a plein d'amis, avec qui il a toujours l'air joyeux. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça en classe et en plus il tait un des espoirs montant du saut en hauteur… Je ne comprends pas en quoi une personne comme lui souffre…

Si elle savait… Pourquoi, je souris sans arrêt. Parfois même de façon un peu stupide il faut bien l'avouer… Si elle savait le dégoût que je m'inspire… Je baisse un peu la tête. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas me montrer ainsi. A personne.

- Désolé… je ne peux pas… Mais… j'ai mes raisons…

Nous nous sommes quitté un peu après. Nous avons fait encire quelques recherches avant.

Nous sommes le lendemain. J'ai un peu de temps libre. Mes pas me guident vers le club. Je les vois en train de ranger. Je la vois elle. Lui aussi… il doit venir la chercher… Mais ça n'a aucune importance… Je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche… L'arrivée du professeur Tsunade me coupe dans ma litanie mentale.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Tsunade senseï…

Mais elle ne me voit pas, son attention est attirée ailleurs… Vers elle. Encore et toujours elle. Je dois me contenter de les observer. Elles ne me voient pas…

- Mademoiselle Haruno !

- Oui !

- Tu te débrouille de mieux en mieux ! N'oublie pas que je place tous mes espoirs en toi.

- Oui. Et je vous en remercie sincèrement.

Non… non. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne me vole pas la dernière chose qu'il me reste… Je t'en prie… Son maudit sourire. Non… Je n'en peux plus… Je vais craquer. Je m'en vais. Je trouve vite une salle libre. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Une chaise fait les frais de ma frustration, de ma haine… Je l'ai jeté à travers la salle. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, personne ne devrait avoir entendu… Pourtant la porte s'ouvre… Ne pas pleurer… C'est Sasuke. Il me fixe quelques secondes.

- Sa… Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit…

Il regarde alors la chaise… Et reprend :

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver là… Je partais justement vers ta classe pour te chercher… On va ensemble chez Gaara senseï ?

- …

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Non ! Je sens que je vais… J me retourne et regarde par la fenêtre. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Et ces mots m'échappent.

- Je suis vraiment nul… Je suis laid, immonde et par-dessus tout ; je suis faible…

Il me regarde. Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

- Excuse moi, je dis encore des choses étranges… Ca ne te dérange pas d'y aller avant moi ?

- Euh… oui. Désolé… J'y vais, rejoins-nous vite, on t'attend…

Il s'en va. La porte se referme. Mais elle se rouvre aussitôt. Je suis toujours de dos, mes épaules tremblent.

- Tu n'es pas laid ni immonde… au contraire… moi je… non désolé…

La porte se ferme et s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci je me retourne et nos regards s'accrochent.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Disturbed Angel. Naruto…

---------------------------------------------------

La suite très bientôt.

PS : Je suis pas contre une tite reviews si vous vous en sentez l'envie...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Disturbed Angel. Naruto… »

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagit, trop surpris par la soudaineté de sa déclaration. Lui, il a gardé le même visage impassible qu'il arbore toujours. Et il est partie. Tout simplement. Surement parce que je suis resté muet… Ou alors c'était parce qu'il a commencé à rougir légèrement…

Le reste de l'après-midi, chacun de nous à fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais le soir, chez moi, je n'ai fait que penser à ça. Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de moi ? Il a pourtant vu toutes ces horribles facettes de ma personnalité. Toutes celles que je hais. Et qui m'effraient…

Le lendemain, nous sommes partis ensembles pour aller acheter deux trois trucs à manger avant d'aller chez Gaara. Je lui ais poser la question.

- Hein ? Comment ça pourquoi ?

Je crois bien que j'ai rougit… un peu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais déjà observé… Je sais pas. Ca s'est fait petit à petit. Ou alors c'est après que j'ai compris et que ça a était comme un … coup de foudre.

Je sens mes joues qui me brûlent un peu plus… Je détourne légèrement les yeux. Lui aussi. Il continu.

- Je trouve ça quand même un peu gênant de le dire comme ça… à la personne concernée.

- Oui… c'est vrai… pardon.

- Ha, tiens ! Ils vendent des feux d'artifice.

- C'est vrai ! Achetons-en ! C'est pas super cher en plus.

- Mais ça paraîtrait suspect si on en achetait beaucoup d'un coup.

- On a qu'à prendre quatre paquets.

Ensuite on est sortit de la superette et on a prit la direction de chez Gaara. Sasuke… Sous ses airs un peu froid, il est vraiment gentil. C'est surement quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait… Peut-être qu'il pourrait me le faire oublier… Tiens ? Il a souvent des pansements, il doit se blesser souvent ou être très maladroit…

Quand nous sommes arrivés, Hinata était déjà là. Apparemment, Gaara venait de lui ouvrir.

- Tu es déjà là Hinata ?

- Oui, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Regardez, on a acheté des feux d'artifice.

- Moi aussi !

Tiens Gaara n'a pas l'air bien… Il tremble ! Hinata le remarque aussi.

- Gaara… senseï ?

Il craque. Hinata le prend dans ses bras. En tentant de le rassurer un peu.

- Ca va passer… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Nous sommes rentrés dans l'appart. Il nous a expliqué. Depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui. Elle le harcèle. Mademoiselle Anko. Le pauvre… Elle a laissé vingt-trois messages ! C'est une folle ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser apparemment puisque Sasuke fait une remarque un peu semblable…

- C'est un peu effrayant quand même... Pourtant tout le monde dit que vous sortez ensemble…

- C'est faux ! Elle m'a fait visiter l'école quand je suis arrivé. Ensuite nous avons mangé ensemble une fois ou deux à la cafétéria… Ensuite elle arrêtait pas de dire des trucs du genre, « nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre » ou « c'est incroyable de voir à quel point on s'accorde bien »… Et moi je n'ai rien dit… pour ne pas la contrarier…

- Vous devriez juste lui dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressé, non ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me risquer à lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait la contrarier…

- Pourquoi ? Elle est un peu… enfant gâtée, non ?

- Oui… Et elle me fait peur en réalité… Je la trouve effrayante. Alors que moi je n'aime que tout ce qui est mignon…

Il a sa gerbille dans les mains et il la frotte tendrement contre sa joue… Il a un air super sérieux en plus… Je crois qui si on était dans un manga, j'aurais une grosse goutte dessinée derrière la tête. Mais bon… je le comprends quand même un peu. Il continu :

- A part quelques exceptions, les gens ne sont pas mignons… Les animaux le sont bien plus !

Hinata s'exclame alors :

- Je vous comprends ! Moi aussi j'adore tout ce qui est mignon !

- N'est-ce pas ?!

- Comment se nomme votre gerbille ?

- Tema-chan.

- C'est mimiii !

Ils sont comme dans leur bulle. Discussion d'un autre genre… Pourtant… Pourtant malgré l'apparente bonne humeur dans laquelle nous sommes plongés… Tout le monde a acheté des feux d'artifices… Chacun de nous cache un côté sombre et mystérieux en lui… Et quand je regarde Sasuke je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel secret l'a poussé à faire partie de ce groupe…

---------------------------------------

Le lendemain. POV Externe.

_Nii-san… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les as tués ?… Tu… vas me tuer moi aussi ?... Nii-san… _

- …suke !

_Non ! Mon oncle ! Ca fait mal… j'étouffe ! Je ne deviendrais pas comme lui ! Désolé ! Non… S'il vous plait… quelqu'un… à… l'aide…_

- A l'aide !

- Sasuke ça va ?

Sasuke se demanda un instant où il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. Ha oui, voilà… Il était dans le bureau de Gaara et… c'était la blouse de celui-ci qu'il était en train de serrer dans son poing. Il lâcha précipitamment le tissu. Et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hn…

- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar…

- Mm…

Sasuke se leva.

- Les cours reprennent ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'essayais de te réveiller.

- Ok… J'y vais. Merci pour le canapé ! J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. Et on ne m'aurait pas laissé resté à l'infirmerie si j'y étais allé en disant un truc du genre « je suis fatigué, je peux squatter un lit ? »… Ca aurait fait bizarre et je ne connais pas vraiment d'autres endroits dans l'école où on peut être tranquille pour une petite sieste…

- Mouais… C'est plutôt rare de t'entendre parler autant…

- …

- …

- J'ai avoué à Naruto que je l'aimais…

Le professeur resta sans voix, un peu surpris de la confession du brun.

- Ha… ha bon ?

- Oui… mais… je…

- …

La sonnerie retentit alors, offrant une sorte d'échappatoire à Sasuke.

- Non rien… J'y vais ! A plus tard !

Gaara regarda son cadet se diriger vers le couloir. Il se tenait devant sa prote. Mais au moment où il se tourna pour retourner dans son bureau, il la vit…

- Vous… vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Afin que la goutte ne fasse pas déborder le vase…**

… **Nous continuons à vivre tranquillement…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous ne répondez jamais quand je vous téléphone… Mais… N'oubliez pas… Gaara… Je vous surveille constamment… Ne l'oubliez surtout pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais nous finissons tout de même par être blessé…**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je viens encore les regarder… Je ne sauterais plus… Alors pourquoi je viens encore voir les entrainements ? Tiens c'est encore au tour de Sakura-chan. Elle saute… J'entends les autres… Même de là où je suis.

- Waou ! Sakura-chan ! T'as encore battu ton record personnel !

- Si tu continus comme ça, on pourrait avoir une chance d'avoir un place au classement cette année… Malgré l'absence de Naruto sempaï.

- On avait peur que personne de l'école ne participe au championnat. Mais grâce à toi, nous sommes sauvés !

- Tu pourrais même espérer les gagner les championnats inter-lycée !

Et ils ont continué à s'extasier sur elle comme ça… Elle a gardé un sourire fier mais quand même un peu gêné, sûrement à cause de l'avalanche de compliment, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec la main…

Je m'en vais et retourne vers l'intérieur de l'école. Ils peuvent lui dire ce qu'ils veulent, et elle peut battre tous les records qu'elle veut… Je m'en fiche. De toute façon j'ai arrêté… Ca ne me fait plus rien… plus rien du tout… Mais si seulement... Si seulement je n'étais pas tombé sur eux… Des membres du club, qui avait apparemment déjà fini l'entrainement…

- Sakura est formidable n'est-ce pas ? C'est la meilleure !

- C'est vrai, en fait… Quand elle saute, on dirait que Dieu attire Sakura vers le ciel !

Non ! Non ! Pas ces mots !

_« C'est super Naruto ! En fait, on dirait que Dieu t'attire vers le ciel ! »_

Non…

Je me sens vide d'un coup. Je ne peux plus bouger… Il n'y a personne mais ça ne dure pas… Sasuke arrive dans le couloir où je me trouve. Comme je suis juste au coin, il manque de me bousculer.

- Oups… Ah tiens, Naruto. Ca va ?

Non.

- Naruto ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je craque, mon masque se brise, je m'accroche soudainement à lui. Mes larmes menacent de déborder de mes yeux. Mais tout à coup, Sasuke attrape mes épaules et me repousse. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Pardon… euh…

Il s'excuse… Pourquoi ? Encore une fois je ne le comprends pas…

- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je m'excuse…

Puis soudain, quelque chose me frappe… Ais-je toujours été comme ça ? Quel genre de personne suis-je donc à ne compter sur les autres que quand ça m'arrange ?

Je prends la fuite… Je l'entends m'appeler, mais je continu de courir. Je fais comme ci je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Et je ne tiens pas compte de l'impression que j'ai d'avoir vu ses yeux prendre une expression perdue.

Je prends mes affaires dans la classe… Les cours sont finis de toute façon… Je rentre chez moi… Je suis à l'arrêt de bus… J'ai honte de moi… je…

Une voix que je connais bien me sort de mes pensées.

- Naruto !

C'est Kiba. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Il prend le même bus que moi, mais depuis que… que… Je fais exprès de trainer un peu pour le plus le prendre à la même heure que lui.

Le bus arrive, on monte tous les deux… Il me regarde…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as l'air bien sombre… Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien… Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Pff… T'es vraiment froid… On est quand même sortis ensemble pendant deux ans… Et finalement, tu ne t'es jamais confié à moi. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait me sentir seul…

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Et même quand on a rompu, tu n'avais pas l'air très touché… On n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se séparer, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux dire que si j'avais pleuré, crié, ou que je m'étais confié à toi, on n'aurait pas rompu ?

- Oui. Exactement. On n'aurait pas rompu.

Je…

- … N'importe quoi… C'est juste que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mmh… C'est pas faux. Plus le temps passait lorsqu'on était ensemble, moins je te comprenais. Peut-être que… je voulais être sûr de tes sentiments

C'est son arrêt... Je suis toujours incapable de dire un mot.

- A bientôt…

Je ne me tourne pas, je suis face à la vitre qui est en face de la porte. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes… Je suis faible… Pourquoi… Pourquoi me dire ça… Pourquoi maintenant…

Je lève les yeux en sentant une présence derrière moi… En même temps on est dans le bus c'est normal que… C'est lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Il me retourne doucement pour que je lui fasse face.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu n'es pas descendu ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- …

- Naruto… Est-ce que… tu m'aimes encore ?

Il se fait de façon à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore maintenant ?

Je recule un peu, mais ma fuite est vite stoppée par la paroi du bus. Il m'embrasse. Ca ne l'a jamais gêné qu'il y ais du monde autour. Il n'a jamais caché sa bisexualité… Mais à quoi je pense ! Kiba est en train de m'embrasser. Mon esprit se brouille. Il se recule un court instant. J'ai l'impression que les ténèbres qui habitaient mon cœur envahissent mon esprit… Un instant, le visage de Sakura-chan m'apparaît... Alors, qu'il se rapproche à nouveau, j'en viens à me dire que je ne fais que reprendre ce qui m'appartient... On ne peut remplir les vides, … qu'avec ce qu'il y avait avant, à leur place. Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau. Je me laisse aller…

Le visage de Sasuke est apparut un instant…

Puis a disparu.

-----------------------------------------------

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

BLAAAAAM !

Un bruit monstre. Une explosion. Je protège mon visage du souffle qu'elle cause. Les débris tombent tout autour de moi. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est l'école ? Elle a explosé… Une voix…

- Sempaï !!

Je me tourne pour savoir d'où elle vient. C'est elle… Sakura-chan. Elle a la moitié du corps couvert de gravas… Elle me regarde avec cette lueur effrayée dans le regard. Elle a aussi une main tendue vers moi.

- Naruto sempaï… ! Aidez-moi !

Toujours ces ténèbres autour de moi… Elle m'appelle à l'aide… Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est resté là… Sans bouger. A la regarder. Toujours cette peur dans ses yeux… Les ténèbres…

- … Je ne te sauverais pas.

Le noir complet.

- Je ne te sauverais… à aucun prix.

Puis plus rien… Tout disparaît. L'école. Elle. Sa voix…

Je me réveille alors, d'un coup. J'ai ouvert les yeux brutalement… Je me rends compte de la situation et cela ajouté à mon rêve… Je me mets à trembler… Je suis dans les bras de Kiba. Nu. Dans son lit, sa chambre… Je me lève et remet mes vêtements sans prendre la peine de le réveiller.

- Naruto, tu t'en vas déjà ?

Apparemment, il a dû se réveiller tout seul… Il continu.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas pour manger ce soir ? Ma mère va bientôt rentrer. Elle t'a toujours bien aimé…

Je lui réponds sans même me retourner.

- … Tu te fous de moi ?

Et je pars… Je sors de chez lui. Je rentre chez moi.

Reprendre ce qui m'a été volé… Je suis vraiment nul… De faire ça… Je suis chez moi. Sur mon lit. Je me dégoute. J'ai juste le sentiment de m'être sali… Je ne peux pas empêcher des larmes de couler… J'ai la nausée…

Je vois mon ordi sur le bureau. Et si… Je me connecte au salon de Polaris. Ils sont là… Tous les trois. Ca me fait du bien rien que de voir leur conversation. Les larmes se remettent à couler… Mais ça n'a aucune importance… Personne n'est là pour me voir… Ils parlent de tout et n'importe quoi… Le programme télé… Les prochaines sorties de cd… Ils me souhaitent la bienvenue… Ils m'intègrent naturellement dans la conversation. Mes larmes reprennent… J'écris que je quitte le salon… Je voulais juste les voir… Je ferme l'ordi… Je me dégoute encore… Pour ce que j'ai fais et pour m'apitoyer ainsi sur moi-même… Après tout… J'ai trahi Sakura-chan… En ayant conscience des choses… Contrairement à elle. Elle est la plus à plaindre… Mais je suis horrible…

Mon téléphone sonne.

- Allo ?

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke…

- Ca va ?

On m'a toujours dit qu'on sentait si une personne souriait ou non même à travers le combinait du téléphone. Je plaque donc un sourire sur mon visage et prend une voix enjouée.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça comme ça ?

- Tu te forces là, non ?

Comment fait-il ? Pour être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin…

- …

- J'aime quand tu es joyeux et souriant… Mais là, ça m'inquiète. Parce que je sens bien que tu te forces… Tu le sais, je te l'ais dit, je t'ai souvent observé… Et te voir comme ça, ça me fait mal parce que je t'aime…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Je suis un vrai monstre. Pardon Sasuke…

------------------------------------------------------------

- Senseï… je…

Sasuke se tenait dans le bureau de Gaara. Il avait besoin de se confier… Chercher un peu d'aide.

- Je n'arrive pas à tenir une relation… Plus jeune, je suis sorti quelques filles… Mais ça n'a pas marché, j'avais peur… Je n'ai jamais été très loin… Je n'ai jamais… enfin… vous voyez… Et ça risque de durer longtemps… J'ai toujours peur… Et je ne me savais pas aussi attiré par les garçons… Je crois que j'ai encore plus peur…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Moi aussi je déteste les hommes… Les femmes aussi… En fait, je déteste tous les êtres humains.

- Je ne les déteste pas… J'aime Naruto. Mais j'ai ça…

Gaara se retourna alors… Sasuke était en train de retirer sa chemise. Le regard du jeune professeur fût immédiatement attiré par l'épaule de son cadet…

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien alors, qui vote pour que mademoiselle Hyuuga tienne le stand de la classe lors de la fête de l'école.

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens…

- Personne n'a envie de le faire. On c'est comme ça, Intervint une élève.

- On organise… tu restes dans le stand toute la journée, rajouta un autre.

- C'est le vote qui t'a désignée… Tu n'as pas le choix, conclu un troisième.

_Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?_ Voilà ce que se demanda Hinata.

- Bien ! Mlle Hyuuga, bon courage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara se tenait sur le toit, accoudé au balcon. Il regardait le vide devant lui. Fixant un point imaginaire. Il repensait à Sasuke… Mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui le fit se retourner.

- Professeur No Subaku.

- Bonjour monsieur le proviseur.

- Pardon de vous déranger…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je voulais vous parler de ma fille… Comment cela se passe-t-il entre vous ?

- Hein ? Mais il n'y a rien entre votre fille et m…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dois de vous demander de mettre tout au clair alors. En tant qu'homme vous vous devez de le faire et en tant que père, je…

Mais Gaara ne l'écoutait plus… Il était parcouru de frissons et de sueurs froides. Elle était là. Derrière la porte des escaliers… A le regarder… Non. Le surveiller… L'épier…

------------------------------------------------------

Je me demande ce que font les autres… Je me balade dans les couloirs depuis un petit moment et je n'en ai croisé aucun…

- Naruto sempaaaï !!!

Je regarde au niveau en dessous. Je suis au premier et l'origine de la voix est dans la cours. C'est Sakura-chan… Elle me fait coucou en agitant son bras et avec un grand sourire… Je lui réponds… Je ne dois rien laisser paraître… Je la salue de la main en glissant un petit sourire… Elle agite maintenant les deux bras… Son sourire s'est encore élargi… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de sourire Sakura-chan… Ton petit ami t'a trahi… Et en plus… avec moi…

**Le monde est si fragile… Même si nous ne faisons rien, il fini toujours pas se détruire un jour ou l'autre…**

---------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes tous chez Gaara. Les cours sont finis… Hinata n'a vraiment pas de chance, tous les élèves de sa classe l'on désignée pour passer la journée dans le stand de leur classe pour la fête de l'école. J'ai du mal à imaginer l'Hinata de l'école vendre des gâteaux en souriant et en étant joviale… Toute la journée en plus… Elle est en train de tout nous raconter.

- C'n'est pas juste ! Dans ce genre de vote on n'a même pas son mot à dire ! Je leur en voudrais toujours !

- C'est sûr… Tout le monde suit les grandes gueules… C'est le plus fort qui à toujours raison.

- Que tu ne veuilles blesser personne, ou ne rien dire de mal… tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour venir te demander des comptes…

Ca c'était Gaara… Lui aussi a passé une mauvaise journée… Mlle Anko le harcèle toujours et maintenant il a aussi son père sur le dos… Ah… Hinata continu :

- C'est pour ça… que nous devons nous battre ensemble avec nos propres forces.

- Nos propres forces ?

Je crois que je sais ce qui va venir… Elle reprend :

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il faut le faire c'est tout…

Ca y est… C'était dit… Ces mots… Nous gardons le silence quelques instants. J'ai les mains posées sur le sol de chaque côté de moi. Je les bouge un peu… L'une d'elle frôle une des mains de Sasuke. Il était assis à côté de moi, dans la même position. Je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction qu'il a eut. Il a sursauté et s'est reculé brutalement… Ca m'a vraiment surpris… Nos sacs se sont renversés. Je commence à ramasser. Il vient m'aider.

- Excuse-moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est rien.

Je lui souris pour appuyer mes mots. Pourquoi, il a réagit comme ça ?

Notre réunion s'est finie peu après. Je suis chez moi. Je mange avec Iruka. Il me pose des questions sur l'école, mes amis, … Des trucs du genre… Je l'écoute à moitié. Je lui réponds d'un air enjoué, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter… Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé… Ma mère en me mettant au monde et mon père peu après… Dans un accident de voiture. Iruka est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père… Ce dernier l'avait désigné comme étant mon parrain… Ils sont morts tous les deux dans cet accident… C'était mon père qui conduisait. Pourtant Iruka à tout fait pour me garder avec lui après… Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Si ça se trouve son père est mort à cause du mien… On n'a jamais connu les circonstances exactes de cet accident. Il est gentil, trop gentil même… Il a accepté mes frasques tout au long de mon enfance, il m'a défendu, il ne m'a pas rejeté quand je lui ai annoncé mon homosexualité. Il m'a toujours encouragé. C'est pourquoi je ne peux rien lui dire… Je ne peux pas lui parler de cet autre en moi… Sombre… Cette obscurité… Je suis déjà un poids pour lui. Même s'il dira toujours le contraire je suis sûr d'être une gêne. Alors, je me tairais.

Le repas se fini dans cette apparente bonne humeur. Je l'aide pour la table et la vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'ai des devoirs ce soir… C'est drôle de penser à ça maintenant alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, j'étais avec les autres en train de planifier un plan pour faire sauter l'école… Tiens ? Un livre de première ? J'ai du le remettre sans faire attention quand nos sacs se sont renversés. J'appelle Sasuke pour lui dire que je l'ai avec moi.

Il en met du temps pour répondre…

Ah, ça décroche.

- Allo Sasuke ? C'est Naruto, j'ai un de tes bouquins avec…

- All…

Il a une drôle de voix, et je n'entends presque rien…

- Allo ?

- … à l'ai…

« À l'ai »… ?

Ca a coupé… Que se passe-t-il ? Je rappelle… … … Ca ne décroche plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je cherche son adresse dans mon agenda… On se les ais tous échangées au début… Voilà ! Je note et j'y vais… Je cours… J'entends vaguement Iruka me demander s'il n'est pas un peu tard pour sortir… Je ne l'écoute pas. Je me dépêche pour arriver à temps… Mais à temps pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce sentiment... ? Cette soudaine inquiétude ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé plus tôt ?

« Mettons notre projet à exécution »

« Chaque jour, il se passe quelque chose que je ne supporte pas… »

« Jusqu'au jour X… Nous devons tenir bon… »

Même s'il sourit ou reste impassible comme à son habitude… Sasuke craint ce monde au point de vouloir le détruire. Il doit y avoir une raison !

Sasuke…

--------------------------------------------------

Au milieu des objets cassés au sol et des quelques meubles renversés, un jeune homme brun couvert d'égratignures, futures hématomes et de quelques blessures un peu plus importantes, est allongé sur le sol, son portable pas très loin, au pied d'un homme brun aux cheveux longs.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke…

---------------------------------------------------

A suivre…

----------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui aiment l'histoire, c'est le manga « _Xday »_ de Setona Mizushiro. C'est l'auteur de « _L'infirmerie après les cours »_. Cette fiction n'en ait que la copie avec des persos différents : nos chers ninjas adorés ! Qui ici ne sont pas plus ninjas que vous et moi… lol

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et l'homme parti répondre puis sans un mot, il quitta l'appartement sans tenir compte de Sasuke toujours au sol, en train de se relever doucement…

-----------------------------------------------------

J'arrivais enfin à son adresse. Apparemment il vit au troisième. Je ne croise qu'une personne dans les couloirs. Je crois que c'est un homme mais je n'y fais absolument pas attention. J'arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke… Elle n'est pas verrouiller… Je frappe…

- Sasuke ?

Personne ne répond… J'entre-ouvre la porte… Que c'est-il passé ici ? Pourquoi la pièce est dans cet état ?

- Sasuke ?

Je suis sur le point d'entrer mais il arrive à se moment là… C'est quoi toutes ces marques ? Il est en train de se bander le bras !

- Sasuke…

Il ne répond pas, il a du bandage dans la bouche.

- C'est quoi, cette blessure ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours comme ça…

-Toujours ?

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ca lui arrive souvent ?

- Oui… c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, … il y a été un peu plus fort.

- Hein ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ca va…

- Qui ?!

- … Mon oncle.

Son oncle ?

- Je vis avec lui depuis la mort de mes parents… Ils… C'est mon frère qui les a tués… Il est fou… On l'a enfermé dans un asile après ça… Lui et mon oncle, Orochimaru, était très proches… Il devient violent quand il trouve que je lui ressemble trop… Mais je n'y peux rien… La génétique…

De l'ironie désabusée ? Qu'elle horrible histoire !

- Dans des moments comme ceux de ce soir, il ne cesse de crier de ne pas lui ressembler, qu'il fait ça pour mon bien… Des fois c'est aussi parce que ça ce passe mal pour lui au travail ou dans sa vie… Mais il n'était pas comme ça avant…

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

- Il est la seul famille qu'il me reste…Je suis déjà une charge pour lui. Alors, si ça lui fait du bien de me frapper, je ne peux que le laisser faire…

Lui aussi… Il a le sentiment d'être un poids pour quelqu'un… Je le comprends… Un peu…

- …Parce… à moins de me sentir utile à quelqu'un… Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Pendant un temps, je n'ai vécu qu'en pensant à tuer mon frère… Mais… mais cela m'est impossible… Alors si mon oncle est heureux comme ça… Même en me frappant… Au moins j'existe pour quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi… Tu ne devais pas penser des choses pareilles.

- …

- Et tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimes… Parce que tu penserais que ça me serait-utile ?

Ses sentiments pour moi sont faux… Il ne m'aime pas… Il fait ça pour moi… Mais il ne m'aime pas… C'est la vérité ?

- … C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé aussi… Mais je t'aime réellement.

- Tu mens. L'amour n'était pas la vraie raison ! D'ailleurs…

Je lui prends la main… Mais comme je m'y attendais il a la même réaction que cet après-midi… Il la retire brutalement… C'est instinctif… Ca se voit dans ses yeux…

- La preuve…

Un silence s'installe. Il baisse les yeux. Puis sa voix s'élève mais il a toujours la tête baissée.

- Je ne t'ais pas expliqué l'origine de mon pseudo…

Hein ?

- Je l'ai trouvé sur le même site que toi… Mais il faut croire qu'il nous corresponde vraiment… « Bitter Beauty » … Beauté amère…

- …

Il déboutonne sa chemise.

- Quand je suis arrivé ici… Mon oncle était encore sous le choc de l'acte de mon frère… J'ai fait l'erreur de prononcer son nom… Itachi… Et il a jeté de l'eau bouillante sur moi…

Il a baissé sa chemise sur ses bras… Son épaule gauche a été brûlée… La cicatrice la recouvre presque entièrement et semble se prolongée un peu plus loin dans son dos… Je voudrais faire semblant de rien… Mais je ne parviens pas à conserver mon masque… Je dois avoir un regard horrifié ou quelque chose s'en approchant… Comment on a pu lui faire ça ?

Il reprend la parole…

- En fait… J'ai peur des gens en général… J'essais d'éviter un maximum de contact… Et à vrai dire… rien que la distance qui nous sépare en ce moment… ça ne me suffit pas… je suis angoissé…

Hein ? Comment ça ?... Mais c'est vrai… si je le regarde bien, c'est facile de remarquer qu'il est crispé… il transpire et il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux… Que puis-je faire ? Je me retourne vers la porte et sort de l'appartement pour rentrer chez moi en courant… Je me sens complètement inutile… Que suis-je censé faire pour Sasuke ?

---------------------------------------------------

Une nouvelle journée de cours était en train de se dérouler. Hinata marchait dans les couloirs de l'école. Marchant plutôt près des murs qu'au centre. Elle stoppa en entendant le nom de Gaara.

- C'est super ! On a une heure de libre ! On va pouvoir sortir plus tôt !

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- T'es pas au courant ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Personne n'a vu No Subaku senseï de toute la journée ! Il n'a même pas prévenu !

- Tu parles d'un professeur…

Hinata partit s'isoler du reste des élèves sur le toit. Pour pouvoir téléphoner sans risque de voir son portable confisqué. Elle composa le numéro de Gaara et attendit qu'il décroche.

- …

- Allo Gaara senseï?

- …

- J'ai entendu dire que personne ne vous avait vu aujourd'hui… Alors je me demandais ce qui se passait…

- Te… Tema-chan… Ma gerbille est morte…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata s'apprêta à frapper à la porte de Gaara mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra l'appartement. Le roux était dans le salon, assis au sol, les jambes ramenées vers son torse, ses bras les entourant et sa tête plongée dans ses genoux. Les tremblements agitant ses épaules trahissaient ses sanglots. Sur la table située près de lui, se trouvait la cage du pauvre petit animal. Le cadavre de ce dernier déposé devant sur un morceau de tissu.

Devant la détresse de l'homme devant elle, Hinata décida de prendre les choses en mains… Elle s'approcha du professeur et lui déposa une main sur l'épaule… Tant de peine pour un si petit animal… Avec une vie si courte…

- Il fait l'enterrer…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la petite sépulture qu'ils avaient faite pour la gerbille. Il avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans le jardin de la résidence où se trouvait l'appartement de Gaara. Celui-ci se tenait accroupi et la lycéenne était debout derrière lui. Il prononça alors ses premiers mots de la journée :

- Je ne sais pas encor exactement comment ça s'est passé… Ces petits animaux sont si fragiles… C'est tellement plus simples de mourir quand on est petits…

- …

Hinata n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- Il n'avait nulle part où allait… Il s'est juste recroquevillé dans sa cage… et il est mort.

- …

- Moi aussi un jour ou l'autre… Je cherche toujours à éviter les confrontations… Je reste toujours dans mon coin… Je fuis… chez moi ou dans mon bureau…

- …

- Je suis fatigué…

- …

- … fatigué à en mourir…

La jeune fille se mit face à l'homme, toujours à genoux. Elle se pencha alors et passa ses bras atours du cou du roux. Le laissant déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Signe de soutient. Elle était là pour lui. Il pleura encore dans ses bras.

Ils remontèrent ensuite chez Gaara. Pour changer les idées de son compagnon, la jeune fille décida de faire l'inventaire de leur stock de feux d'artifice.

- Ca ira… Je suis là. On a dit qu'on se battrait ensemble.

- …

- Mettons le plan au point. On va faire exploser le lycée juste avant la fête de l'école.

- La fête de l'école ?

- Je dois tenir un stand ce jour-là ! Sourire toute la journée, aller vers les gens pour les attirer… Il faut vraiment que cette fête soit annulée !!

La réaction d'Hinata attendri le roux, le faisant enfin sourire. Bien qu'encore très légèrement...

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentie alors…

- Ca doit être Naruto ! Il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il allait venir !

La jeune fille se leva pour aller ouvrir. Mais à la place du blond qu'elle s'attendait à voir se trouvait une toute autre personne…Mademoiselle Anko se tenait devant l'entrée, un sourire qui en plut pas du tout à Hinata sur les lèvres… Non… En fait, tout de cette femme insupportait la jeune fille au plus au point.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se tenait devant sa classe et tentait d'appeler sa camarade sans aucun résultat. Sasuke arriva alors.

- Naruto ?

- Ah… Sasuke…

- …

- …

- Euh…

- Gaara senseï n'est pas venu de la journée sans prévenir…

- Je sais… Hinata est partie le rejoindre mais je n'arrive pas à l'avoir… Ca sonne mais elle ne décroche pas…

- Moi aussi, j'ai appelé chez Gaara senseï, mais personne ne décroche non plus...

- Je me demande… s'il est arrivé quelque chose…

------------------------------------------------------------

Anko entra dans l'appartement sans plus prêter d'attention à l'étudiante qui lui avit ouvert.

- Gaara ? Vous n'êtes pas venu aujourd'hui… Je me suis fait du souci, vous n'avez prévenu personne. Alors je suis venue vous voir. Je vous ais même amené de quoi manger… J'ai pensé que peut-être vous seriez malade…

Elle voulu s'avancer, mais Hinata s'interposa.

- N'entrez pas !

- Hein ? Qui es-tu toi ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, je vais prendre soin de ton professeur.

- Non ! N'entrez pas !!

- Mais laisse-moi donc passer !

- Sortez !!

- Att…

- Partez !! Ne venez plus ! Arrêtez de persécuter Gaara senseï !!

Tout en continuant à crier, elle la poussait vers l'extérieur.

- Arrêtez… de nous persécuter… !!

Soudain, elles atteignirent les escaliers et la plus âgées des deux perdit l'équilibre et chuta… Gaara arriva derrière Hinata. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus tétanisé par ce qu'elle voyait…

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et moi sommes arrivés chez Gaara, mais un attroupement nous à empêché de rentrer. On a demandé à quelqu'un qui nous a expliqué…

C'est un habitant de la résidence qui a découvert une jeune femme dans cette position…

La femme en question était allongé sur le dos, les jambes encore sur les escaliers, le reste du corps sur le pallier, une auréole de sang autour de la tête.

… Et qui a prévenu la police.

Nous avons pu nous rapprocher et avons reconnus Mademoiselle Anko.

Gaara et Hinata avaient mystérieusement disparu.

----------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…

------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu court non ?

Je le rappel encore une fois cette fic n'est que la copie d'un manga super !! Xday !! Pas de pub je sais… Si vous aimez la fic, vous allez dévorer le manga ! En plus il n'y a que 2 tomes !!

A++++++++


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Vide… Il n'y avait personne chez Gaara. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée. Sasuke et moi sommes rentrés quand la foule s'est dissipée… Tous les feux d'artifice que nous avons acheté sont sur la table du salon… Toutes les affaires de Gaara sont là… La cage de Tema-chan est posée près de la table… vide. C'est comme s'ils étaient partis précipitamment…Que c'est-il donc vraiment passé ?

J'essai de les joindre… Mais je tombe toujours sur la boite vocale…

- Elle ne décroche pas… Mais où sont-ils allés tous les deux ?

Sasuke ne répond pas… Il doit être en train de réfléchir… Je romps le silence.

- L'accident de Mlle Anko… Tu crois qu'ils y sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

- J'espère que Mlle Anko va bien… Ils ont dit qu'elle était dans le coma. Mais si son état empire… ils risquent d'avoir de gros problèmes…

- Il faut vite les retrouver !!

- Mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont… Et nous n'avons aucun indice qui pourrait nous aider…

- Pourtant…

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète… Mais il ne nous reste qu'à leur faire confiance… et à attendre. Gaara est un adulte… et je suis sûr qu'Hinata est assez mâture. Pour l'instant on ne sait véritablement rien de ce qui s'est passé… Mais si on met notre nez dans cette histoire… On risque de leur attirer encore plus de problèmes… et on ne les reverra plus…

Comment peut-il resté aussi impassible et penser de manière aussi réfléchie dans cette situation ?!

- C'est vrai, mais…

- S'ils se sont véritablement attirés de graves ennuis… Il faut que de notre côté on tienne le coup et qu'on reste calme.

Il a raison…

- C'est… c'est vrai…

Mais je suis vraiment inquiet… Gaara… Hinata… Ou êtes-vous ?

--------------------------------------------------------

- WOUAAAAAAH !!

- …gngngn

- YAAAAH ! Haha ha !!

Le wagon du grand huit fit un dernier looping avant de s'arrêter. Hinata tira Gaara par la main pour le conduire vers la prochaine la grande roue. Le roux avait la tête qui tournait.

- La prochaine attraction que je veux faire c'est celle-là !!

- Atten… u… pe…

Hinata souriait et sa bonne humeur se communiquait à Gaara.

- En semaine, le parc d'attraction est quasiment vide ! C'est mieux, non ?

Gaara regarda attendri, le sourire de la jeune fille… non jeune femme. Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

- Oui…

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville. Inondant les bâtiments et le parc d'une lumière rougeoyante.

- Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas montée dans une grande roue ! Je suis trop contente !

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans l'une des cabines. Le plus âgé regardait sa cadette avec un doux sourire.

- Hinata… Tu arrives à être toi-même aujourd'hui… Même avec ton uniforme...

Cette remarque la fit rougir et elle répondit.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas… C'est étonnant…

Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci la regarda faire, pour ensuite poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la petite brune. Le silence s'installa un court instant dans cette douce ambiance. Puis Hinata le rompit.

- On dirait qu'on se rapproche du ciel…

- … Mais il faudra bientôt… redescendre sur terre…

Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait envie de bouger.

- Je ne veux pas… y retourner…

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et moi nous tenions à l'arrêt du bus. Nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus en restant chez Gaara… Encore une fois, j'étais complètement inutile… Et à voir la tête de Sasuke… Il devait penser presque pareil… Mon regard s'attarda sur le bandage à son bras… Et sur d'autres pansements, qui devaient être plus récents… Son oncle l'avait donc encore frappé ? Il n'en a pas parlé… En tout cas, il ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Sasuke… Tu rentres vraiment chez toi ?

Il sourit… Mais je ne crois plus en son sourire.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Ton oncle ne va pas être trop en colère… Tu vas rentrer tard… Et tu ne l'a pas prévenu…

- Bah, si ça se trouve, aujourd'hui, il sera de bonne humeur et je ne commettrais aucune erreur…

Comment peut-il en parler avec autant d'insouciance… ?

- C'n'est pas ça le problème !

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux… Depuis… l'autre jour… je n'avais plus que des regards fuyants… Il me sourit même…

- Tout ira bien…

Son bus arrive au bout de la rue…

- Mon bus arrive…

- Ok…

Sasuke…

- Il faut tenir le coup… S'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera à nous de les aider… Si je suis venu retrouver Polaris sur le salon… C'est parce que j'ai pensé que je pourrais être utile… Donc s'il le faut, je les soutiendrais…

- Sasuke…

Il monte dans le bus et me refait face. La porte se ferme… Le bus se met en mouvement. Nos regards ne se quittent pas… Mais… C'est moi ou ses lèvres on bougé ? Sasuke ? Il a dit quelque chose ?

---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata et Gaara étaient de retour chez l'adulte. La lycéenne ralluma son téléphone et découvrit un nombre impressionnant de messages vocaux et de sms. La majorité venant de Naruto.

« _Où êtes-vous ?! Sasuke et moi, on s'inquiète pour vous. Mlle Anko est à l'hôpital. On sait juste qu'elle est dans le coma. »_

Gaara faisait pareil de son côté.

_« Tout va bien ? Dites-le nous si on peut vous aider. Faites attention à Hinata… Elle peut perdre les pédales dans des situations comme celle-là. On attend votre retour. »_

Hinata rompit le silence.

- Elle n'est pas morte apparemment… Pourtant elle ne bougeait plus… et il y avait tout ce sang. J'ai bien cru que… enfin qu'elle…

- …

- L'homme de l'accueil nous a regardés bizarrement… On est peut-être recherché…

- Il a peut-être pensé que j'avais un lolicon…

Après sa remarque, le roux eut un petit ricanement désabusé… Il était allongé sur son canapé, dos à Hinata qui était agenouillée près de la table.

- Je suis désolée… Tout ceci arrive par ma faute…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien Hinata… J'aurais dû mettre les choses au clair depuis longtemps…

- …

- Excuse-moi… Je t'ai fait faire quelque chose d'horrible…

Hinata fut touchée par les mots de Gaara.

- C'est rien…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé… Gaara ne bougeait pas. La jeune femme s'allongea alors contre le dos de l'homme. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son dos.

- Aujourd'hui, je me suis bien amusée… Tout va bien… Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons… tenu bon…

---------------------------------------------------------

Je suis chez moi. Allongé sur mon lit… Sasuke… « Tout ira bien… » … C'est ce qu'il ma dit… Il me souriait en disant ces mots… Je n'arrive pas à me sortir l'expression qu'il a eut à ce moment là de la tête… Pourquoi elle me dérange autant ?

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la seule personne à qui je pensais… c'était moi-même… mes sentiments… ma haine envers les autres… envers ces deux là… Tout ce temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort… Jusqu'à ce que je les rencontre… Tous les trois… Je me forçais à sourire… tout le temps… Pour faire croire que tout allait bien… que rien ne me touchait… pour cacher qu'au contraire tout allait mal…

Et puis il y a des moments où je n'arrive plus à sourire…

Mon téléphone se met à sonner… Je décroche… Encore une fois sans regarder… C'est peut-être Hinata et Gaara ou encore Sasuke !

- Allo ?

- Naruto.

- Kiba ?

- Ouais ! T'es chez toi ?

Ce n'est que lui… Tiens… Depuis quand je pense ça… ?

- Quoi… Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

- Comment ça « quoi » ?

- …

- Je suis tout seul chez moi, ce soir et demain… Si t'as du temps, tu peux passer à la maison. Tu veux ?

Il me prend pour quoi ? Un plan cul… Et Sakura-chan dans tout ça… ?

- … Ne m'appelle plus... Je n'ai pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience.

- Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- C'est plutôt que… je me fiche complètement de toi. Il y a quelque chose de plus important pour moi maintenant… vraiment plus important. Et j'ai l'esprit et le cœur trop occupés par cette chose !

- Quoi… Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je suis tombé si bas à ses yeux… Que suis-je devenu pour lui ? Ma colère s'élève… Mais plus qu'à lui… je m'en veux à moi…

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

Je ne lui en veux plus… Il peut faire ce qu'il veut… Je crois que j'ai finalement réussi à l'oublier… J'ai plus important… Je viens de réaliser une chose… On disait tout le temps…

« Détruisons-le… »

… Mais tous les quatre, nous traversions ces jours en souriant…

« Nous devons les détruire »

Bien que nous le pensions vraiment… Nous protégions ce monde de son inévitable fin… Rester ensemble en attendant… Pour repousser à jamais le « jour X »…

Sasuke ! Je vois Sasuke dans le bus… Ses lèvres ont bien bougé ! Je peux voir ce qu'il a dit… Ce que ses lèvres ont prononcé…

« A l'aide »

Sasuke !

--------------------------------------------------

- Toi ! J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux… J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne sois pas comme lui ! Mais plus le temps passe, et plus tu lui ressemble ! A cause de toi, mes problèmes ne font qu'augmenter ! J'ai tout fait pour toi !

- Oui, mon oncle… Ce n'est pas ta faute…Tu as fait de ton mieux… Tu n'y es pour rien.

Sasuke était allongé au sol… Divers débris autour…

- Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais… J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Alors pourquoi ? Tout va mal ?!

L'homme se pencha alors sur le corps de son neveu et entoura son cou avec ses mains. Sasuke ne se défendit pas. Il serra les doigts, de plus en plus fort…

--------------------------------------------------

C'est comme la dernière fois ! Quelque chose est en train de se passer ! Je cours vers chez Sasuke… Pourvu que j'arrive vraiment à temps cette fois !

---------------------------------------------------

Gaara et Hinata se tenaient sur le toit de la résidence. Ils avaient enjambé la rambarde et se tenaient sur le rebord. Faces au vide… Main dans la main.

Ils se firent face et s'enlacèrent…

Avant de basculer…

-------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le dernier chapitre…

Avant-propos :

Je tenais à préciser une nouvelle fois pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris… (je dis ça par rapport à quelques reviews) … que je reconnais parfaitement que ceci n'est que la copie d'Xday, je pensais l'avoir déjà dit… Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le manga, il me semble avoir donné le nom de l'auteur, et ainsi ne pas m'être attribué l'histoire. L'idée de départ étant d'insérer les personnages de Naruto dans l'histoire du manga… Pas de le remanier… Libre à ceux qui veulent tenter le coup de le faire. Maintenant si ce que j'ai fait vous à choquer vous n'aviez qu'à pas lire et vous n'êtes pas forcé de continuer…

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le manga original, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus jusque là… Et si vous avez envie de lire le manga, je vous conseil fortement d'attendre de l'avoir lu avant de lire la fin de cette fic… Puisque ceci étant une copie… Le suspens serait gâché. En tout cas, j'espère que cette pâle copie vous aura donné l'envie de découvrir l'auteur Setona Mizushiro ! J'adore ses histoires même si je n'en connais que deux… Et à la fin du tome 2 de Xday, il y a en bonus une courte histoire trooooop triste… TT. Mais très belle !! Si vous voulez en savoir plus achetez donc le manga !

(désolée pour le règlement… je sais plus si ce genre de pub est autorisée ou pas…)

Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9**

**Des guerres naissent en chaque endroit du monde… Tout les gens ont le cœur qui saigne lorsqu'ils doivent combattre quelque chose…**

**Même si, l'air de rien, ils continuent à sourire dans la lumière.**

Les deux corps enlacés étaient en train de chuter… Mais Hinata fût surprise un court instant que la chute est était si courte et aussi du fait qu'elle pouvait encore réfléchir. La voix masculine des bras qui la tenaient la coupa dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient tombés allongés sur le rebord sur lequel ils se tenaient debout jusqu'ici…

- J'ai… J'aime les choses mignonnes… Pourtant Tema-chan est morte… Mais si tu venais à mourir…Je serais vraiment désespéré. Sasuke m'a écrit « prenez soin d'Hinata »… C'est ce que je devais faire… Mais je suis désolé… Tu voulais vraiment mourir ?

Gaara resserra son étreinte. Non… elle n'avait pas vraiment envie… Hinata sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle resserra aussi ses bras.

- Quand tu dis « les choses mignonnes »… tu parles aussi de moi ?

- Oui…

----------------------------------------------------------

« … parce que… à moins de me sentir utile à quelqu'un… »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre… »

J'arrive enfin chez Sasuke et ouvre la porte sans frapper… Je vois alors toutes mes craintes confirmées. Sasuke est étendu au sol, sur le dos. Il ne bouge pas… Pourquoi ? Sasuke ! S'il vous plait… non… A ses côtés, se tient un homme brun. Ca doit être son oncle. Je ne tiens pas compte de lui et m'avance pour m'agenouille au côté de Sasuke… Je le secoue doucement… il n'a toujours aucune réaction… Je me penche au dessus de son visage… Je sens un léger souffle…

- Sasuke !

Il ne semble pas réagir… Ah, si… Il ouvre les yeux… Je sens un énorme poids s'enlever de sur mes épaules. Il me regarde à travers ses yeux à demi ouverts…

- Sasuke, ça va ?

Il … me sourit ? Comme moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Il fait pareil…

Je souriais pour faire croire que tout allait bien… et cacher le fait qu'au contraire, tout allait mal… Tout à coup, je sens la colère pour cet homme me submerger. Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard haineux et dégouté avant que mon poing ne s'abatte sur sa joue… Il tombe au sol sous l'effet de la surprise et de la violence du coup.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous laissez aller ainsi ?! Frapper un membre de sa famille ! Un enfant ! A sa place, depuis le début, je vous aurais rendu vos coups en centuple !!

- Je fais ça pour son bien ! C'est mon neveu et je l'aime ! Je ne fais ça que pour son bien !! Quand il me rappelle… son…

- Itachi ! Aller dites son nom !

L'homme tourne alors vers moi un regard fou… Je crois qu'il veut me frapper.

- Vous voulez me cogner aussi ?! Essayez pour voir !! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !! Je ne crains pas un homme qui a peur d'un nom !! Vous n'êtes même pas un homme ! Un véritable homme ne s'abaisserait pas aux horreurs que vous avez faites ! Vous avez perdu votre honneur la première fois que vous avez levé la main sur lui !!

Il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il me dégoute…

- Non… non… j'ai fais ça pour lui… pour pas qu'il ne devienne pareil… qu'il ne me trahisse pas comme lui…

Cet homme est fou ! Mon corps ne m'obéit plus je crois… Je me vois attraper l'homme par le col et les mots sortent à travers ma fureur… Je crois que je vais le frapper encore…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez gagner son respect et son amour !! Sasuke… Il ne se défend pas parce…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase… Sasuke s'est relevé. Il est dans mon dos. Il retient mon geste en entourant de ses bras mon torse et donc mes propres bras qu'il bloque ainsi… Je réalise qu'il me touche… Il a réussi à passer par delà sa peur du contact… Il a franchi la distance qu'il s'imposait et qui le coupait des autres… de moi.

- Tout va bien… Merci d'être venu me sauver… Si… si mon oncle fait tout ça c'est parce qu'il est malheureux… On ne fait pas ça quand on est heureux… Mais si c'est ma présence qui le rend ainsi… Alors il vaut mieux que je parte. Parce que tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur… Il est ma seule famille est malgré tout il a pris soin de moi durant toutes ces années…

Sasuke… Il me lâche et se tient droit à mes côté face à cet homme… Il s'avance encore un peu et l'aide à se remettre debout. Ils se font vraiment face cette fois. Sasuke se penche alors légèrement en avant.

- Merci mon oncle… Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider à aller mieux… Mais puisque c'est moi qui te met dans cet état… Je vais aller vivre ailleurs…

- Hein ?! Non !

- Je t'en pris… Cette situation nous rend malheureux tous les deux.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi !

Je sens Sasuke se fige… Il va flancher… Je pose ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Il se tourne un instant vers moi. J'espère parvenir à lui transmettre un peu de ma légendaire volonté que je croyais totalement éteinte…

- Non tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Tu seras plus heureux quand je serais loin… Parce qu'il est tant que tu fasses le deuil de mes parents et surtout de mon… frère… de ses actes…

Mes doigts se resserrent discrètement sur son épaule. Il continu…

- Je fais ça pour toi… parce que je t'aime… tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste…

Il se tourne complètement vers moi… Je retire ma main.

- Naruto… est-ce que tu pourrais… le temps que je trouve un appart… juste…

- La chambre d'ami est prête !

Je lui fais un sourire juste après avoir parler… Je voix dans ses yeux de la gratitude et du soulagement…

- Merci.

- Non, c'est normal… Va prendre quelques affaires… Si je te prête des vêtements, ils risquent d'être un peu petits…

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'attends.

Il me sourit avant de partir vers sa chambre… Je me tourne vers l'autre homme. Il a une expression figée comme s'il avait encore du mal à réaliser… Je vois toutes les expressions passer sur son visage avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur moi… Il a l'air perdu mais il y a aussi autres chose dans ses yeux… Comme s'il reprenait ses esprits après une longue absence… Il me fait surtout pitié maintenant en fait…

- Naruto, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement… Mais ce qu'il fait ensuite me surprend vraiment… Il s'incline devant moi comme Sasuke l'a fait devant lui tantôt…

- Merci d'être arrivé à temps…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Prenez soin de lui…

Je lui tends la main… il la regarde un instant puis la prend après une légère hésitation…

- Merci de le laisser partir… Je vous promets de veiller sur lui… Quand vous aurez repris la maîtrise de votre vie, il sera toujours là… Vous êtes malgré tout une famille…

Il relève la tête… Ses yeux… J'y lis une profonde gratitude… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens utile… J'ai même trouvé les bons mots… Je suis heureux…

- Mais ne vous méprenez pas !

Il a maintenant un regard surpris.

- Il va me falloir du temps pour vous pardonner tout ce que vous lui avez fait ! Alors vous allez devoir faire beaucoup d'effort pour redevenir l'homme qu'il a dit que vous étiez et qu'il respectait !

- Bien…

Sasuke revient alors avec un sac sur l'épaule, nous échangeons un regard entendu avant de nous diriger vers la sortie… Mais avant de sortir mon ami se tourne une dernière fois vers son oncle.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires bientôt et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous pourrons nous revoir sans en souffrir…

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke regarda son oncle, surpris… Ce dernier souriait, depuis la mort de ses parents il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi…

-----------------------------------------------------------

- J'espère moi aussi qu'un jour nous pourrons nous revoir ainsi… Je vais tout faire pour. J'ai fait un marché avec ton ange gardien de toute façon…

Sasuke se tourne vers moi… Je crois que je rougis… Je me tourne en lançant un au revoir et attends Sasuke qui me rejoints tout de suite après… Nous marchons maintenant vers chez moi… J'espère qu'Iruka ne posera pas trop de question… Et Sasuke ?

- Sasuke.

- Hn ?

- Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? T'as encore le lycée à finir… Comment tu vas te payer un appart ? Tu pourrais… resté chez nous…

- Non.

- Mais si !

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Mais il va te falloir de l'argent sinon… pour payer un loyer… et tout… Je sais que tu ne voudras rien demander à ton oncle. Il faudra un travail… Et travailler en plus du lycée ça va être dur…

Comment je peux l'aider ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Hein ?

- J'ai hérité pas mal d'argent à la mort de mes parents… Je suis tranquille pour longtemps avec… Tout est sur un compte qui avait été bloqué jusqu'à ma majorité… Mais maintenant je peux y toucher… Je n'aurais donc pas à m'inquiéter et je pourrais finir le lycée sans problème…

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu es un an de retard ?

- Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai passé un 6 mois dans une clinique psychiatrique… Quand mon frère a… fait ce qu'il a fait… j'étais présent et j'ai tout vu… Il a même tenté de s'en prendre à moi avant de changer d'avis et de trouver un autre moyen de me faire souffrir…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout ce que je trouve à faire est de poser une nouvelle fois une main sur son épaule…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne suis pas comme mon oncle. J'ai fais mon deuil depuis un moment.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partit plus tôt en demandant une émancipation ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser… Je te l'ai déjà dit… malgré tout, je l'aime… et… je t'aime Naruto…

-----------------------------------------------------

Gaara se tenait devant le proviseur dans son bureau… L'heure des explications était venue…

- Heureusement ma fille s'est réveillée peu après son arrivée à l'hôpital… Elle a juste eut besoin de quelques points de suture… Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Comprenez que maintenant qu'elle a été blessée, je ne peu plus rester en dehors de ça…

Pour Gaara il était temps qu'il prenne enfin le risque de contrarier quelqu'un… Tant pis si cette femme se sentait blessée.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas créer de conflits au sein de l'équipe enseignante… Mais je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour votre fille… Seulement elle n'a eut de cesse de me harceler depuis mon arrivée…

- Que dites v…

- Nous n'entretenons aucune relation… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu vous dire mais vous pouvez vérifier. Je paierais tous les frais de l'hôpital. Et je vous écrirez ma lettre de démission… Maintenant si vous le permettez je retourne à mon bureau.

Gaara se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre de réponse.

- Attendez ! Il y a encore une chose que vous ne m'avez pas expliquée ! Que faisait cette lycéenne chez vous ?!

- … Ma gerbille est morte… Elle est venue m'aider à lui faire une sépulture…

Gaara sortit ensuite… Laissant le proviseur seul dans son bureau.

-------------------------------------------------------

C'est beau les feux d'artifice. Vous savez ceux que l'on tient vers le sol d'un bout et dont les étincelles sortent de l'autre côté… Ca crée une ambiance particulière je trouve… Mélange de joie et de mélancolie… La lumière des étincelles éclaire nos visages… C'est vraiment beau… Nous sommes dans un coin du petit parc de la résidence de Gaara… Lui et Hinata sont partis chercher d'autres feux… Il n'y a donc que Sasuke et moi en ce moment.

Je crois que la lumière douce qui éclaire nos visages et l'état dans lequel elle nous met poussent aux confidences… Sasuke ne m'a plus reparlé de sa famille depuis l'autre soir… Mais là il parle à nouveau :

- Quand j'étais petit, je suivais toujours mon frère… Je l'idolâtrais complètement… Je voulais toujours qu'il m'apprenne ceci ou cela… Je faisais tout comme lui… Mais quand… j'ai du aller vire chez mon oncle… Je n'ai pas pu changer tout de suite… Mais je lui rappelais trop mon frère… Ca doit être parce que j'avais toujours voulu être comme lui… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il…

- Tu n'y es pour rien… Ton oncle est malade… Son état n'était pas ta faute…

- Oui… c'est ce dont j'essai de me convaincre…

Soudain je me sens poussé sur le côté… C'est Hinata qui m'a donné un coup d'épaule…

- Alors les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas gentils pour nous de rester dans votre bulle !!

Hinata est son tact… Mince ! Je crois que je rougis…

- Mais… mais non… voyons !

- Halala… Je suis soulagée que tout cette histoire finissant bien… Rien de grave n'est arrivé à Mlle Anko…

- Et Gaara n'a pas eut besoin de démissionner…

- J'en avais vraiment envie pourtant… Mais la fille du proviseur harcelant un de ses collègues, ça ferait une mauvaise presse pour l'école… Alors j'ai évité la sanction…

C'est vrai ça, en plus c'est Mlle Anko qui a du partir… Gaara ne sera plus harcelé. Même s'il finira par changer d'école quand ça sera plus calme… C'est vrai qu'il n'y est pas à l'aise… Mais on continuera de se voir tous les quatre… A se soutenir les uns, les autres. Tiens Hinata a encore ramener des feux… Sasuke pense comme moi je crois, puisqu'il parle juste avant moi.

- Ce sont des feux d'artifice ? Ouvre les paquets, on en a ouvert que deux pour le moment.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui !

Hein ? On la regarde tous avec des yeux ronds. Elle hausse une épaule avant de s'expliquer :

- Ben oui ! Le monde n'a pas changé… Il faudra continuer à se battre n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke et moi parlons en même temps…

- … En effet…

Puis Gaara lance :

- Mais je suis sûr que Naruto et Hinata aurons leur bac bien avant qu'on n'arrive à fabriquer la bombe.

- C'est sûr !

- Hein ?! Non !! Je ne veux pas participer à cette fichue fête de l'école !!

Le reste de la soirée s'est déroulé ainsi, dans la bonne humeur.

**Finalement le jour X… sera encore un tout petit peu repoussé.**

-------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard nous nous sommes séparés. Sasuke et moi sommes maintenant sur mon lit… Face à face… il se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer doucement.

- Je… J'ai toujours peur mais d'une autre façon.

Je mets mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse à mon tour pour l'encourager. Puis je le laisse faire… Découvrir mon corps… Je l'aime… Il le sait maintenant. J'ai pu lui répondre.

J'ai réussi à les dépasser. Kiba et Sakura-chan. J'ai enfin pu resauter la barre. Et elle n'est pas tombée…

Le lendemain quand je me suis réveiller, je me suis rendu compte que Sasuke et moi étions enlacés… Je me suis souvenu de la nuit et … un sourire est apparu sur mon visage… Un vrai... Je crois même que c'est un des sourire les plus vrai que j'ai jamais eut… Je suis juste heureux… Et je profite de cet instant de bonheur. Je referme les yeux et me rendors tranquillement…

--------------------------------------------------------

Nous avons repris notre vie…

**Nous avons tous les quatre connu des moments qui nous ont ouvert les yeux… Certains auront sûrement l'air sans importance pour vous… Mais pour nous ils ne le sont pas… Ces moments joyeux que nous avons partagés… Tous ces courts instants… Où nous avons était vraiment heureux… Mais nous n'oublions pas que n'importe quand, l'un d'entre nous pourrait faire ressortir cette histoire de jour X…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin**

----------------------

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont lu cette fic. Je pose donc la question pour la dernière fois :

Reviews ?


End file.
